Cesse la pluie
by CarysIsis
Summary: John et Liz son marié... liz attend un heureuse événement, mais...Chap 20 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Cesse la pluie…

John était les bras croisés devant la bais vitrée, le regard plongé sur la cité d'Atlantis qui s'éveillait doucement...un bruit se fit entendre, il se retourna à demi et son regard se posa sur la merveilleuse créature qui s'éveillait, elle aussi, tout doucement.

Il la vit s'étirer et ouvrir péniblement les yeux…

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en la voyant se relever et le chercher du regard… Un magnifique sourire, similaire à celui du militaire, étira les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle vit John, en boxer, juste devant la baie vitrée, les rayons du soleil levant se reflétant sur son torse musclé…

John s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser commençait à se faire plus intense, quand Elizabeth, se détacha doucement de lui à regret. 

E : "John, écoutes moi c'est important, il faut qu'on parle"

Il se recula et la regarda quelque secondes, la sondant du regard. Elizabeth arborait une expression assez grave et un visage fermé. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils...il n'aimait pas quand elle était ainsi, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. 

J _(lui caressant la joue)_ : "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Elizabeth ? Tu es malade ? Tu sais que l'on s'est promis de tout se dire" dit-il, en appuyant son regard, juste avant de lui embrasser tendrement le front. 

Elle se détacha un peu plus de lui et put lire dans les yeux de son compagnon l'incompréhension. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer…De tout façon, dans quelque temps, cela finirait par se remarquer… Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança : 

E : "Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir, ni comment je vais pouvoir t'annoncer ça alors, écoute...John... _(Murmurant)_...je suis enceinte." 

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds...la phrase, qu'elle venait de lui dire, avait du mal à être assimilée par son cerveau. Ce n'était pas possible…elle ne pouvait pas...Elle était…Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer ce mot…il allait être…Papa…Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, sa vue se brouilla et le visage de sa femme fut la dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de tomber au sol la tête la première dans un bruit sourd. Comme Rodney, il y a longtemps, John Sheppard venait de faire une syncope…

Elizabeth se précipita vers lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, et appela immédiatement Carson. Le médecin arriva et John fut transporté sur un lit à l'infirmerie. La jeune femme le regarda avec inquiétude, non seulement sa réaction avait été brusque mais en plus, elle avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose...

Elizabeth sursauta quand Carson fit son apparition. Elle posa un regard inquiet sur lui, et le médecin lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement.

E : "Carson, est ce que c'est grave ? "  
C : "Je ne pense pas, d'après les premiers examens, cela ne serait qu'un petit traumatisme crânien, m..." 

Carson n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, John commençait à se réveiller lentement. Immédiatement, Elizabeth reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Ses paupières tressaillirent quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'ouvre doucement les yeux. La lumière de l'infirmerie l'aveugla pendant un instant.

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il tourna la tête dans cette direction et ses yeux se posèrent sur Elizabeth qui lui souriait tendrement…

E : "John, mon chéri tu vas bien ? " 


	2. Chapter 2

Immédiatement, Elizabeth reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Ses paupières tressaillirent quelques secondes, avant qu'il n'ouvre doucement les yeux. La lumière de l'infirmerie l'aveugla pendant un instant.

Sentant un regard posé sur lui, il tourna la tête dans cette direction et ses yeux se posèrent sur Elizabeth qui lui souriait tendrement…

E : "John, mon chéri tu vas bien ? "

John...??? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, et la regarda perplexe avant de lui dire.

J : " Qui… Qui êtes vous ? "

Elizabeth tressaillit, non, c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver…

E : "Tu...tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? "

John fit "non" de la tête et commença à inspecter les lieux du regard, se demandant où il avait bien put atterrir.

Elizabeth reporta son regard sur Carson, attendant visiblement une explication.

E : "Dites moi que c'est temporaire, juste un effet..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, que déjà ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Carson la regarda avec peine.

C : "C'est trop tôt pour le dire, il faudrait faire d'autres examens..."

Elizabeth respira un grand coup, comme pour se donner du courage, mais cette situation devenait trop compliquée pour elle. Elle allait avoir un petit bébé, d'un homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et cet homme ne se souvenait même plus d'elle... Qu'allait elle bien pouvoir faire ?

John, après avoir scruté la pièce, posa ses yeux sur les deux protagonistes. Il fronça les sourcils, en voyant la peine qu'il lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il en était indirectement responsable...Il secoua la tête et regarda Carson.

J (fronçant les sourcils) : "Dites moi, je suis où là ?"

Carson jeta un regard à Elizabeth, qui lui fit signe de la tête.

C : "Vous êtes sur Atlantis."

J (le regardant ahuri) : ''Vous vous foutez de moi ? Atlantis ? Comme Atlantis Le dessin animé ? ''

Elizabeth et Carson échangèrent un regard... le dessin animé ? Alors on lui parle d'Atlantis et lui pense à un dessin animé. Le John Sheppard qu'ils connaissaient n'était peut-être pas si loin que ça...

E :"Le dessin animé ?" demanda Elizabeth incrédule.

J :"Bah, oui vous le connaissez pas ? Si vous voulez je peux vous le prêter." annonça John plein d'enthousiasme.

Ce fût trop pour Elizabeth qui sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. C'était fini, jamais elle ne retrouverait l'homme qu'elle aimait, il ne restait plus que cette imbécile amateur de dessin animé en face d'elle. Carson posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui signifier son soutien.

C : "Non, nous on parle d'Atlantis, la grande cité sous-marine immergée dans les profondeurs de l'océan !!!!"

John le regarda comme s'il était fou, dans quelle galère était il encore tombé !?

J : " La cité de Platon ??? Et moi je suis qui ? Monsieur spok !!?"

Soudain, il sembla réaliser quelque chose et regarda Elizabeth. L'espoir se ralluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme l'espace de quelques secondes...

E : (faiblement) '' Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? ''

J : "Oui, je m'appelle comment ?"

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, pour masquer son trouble...perdu...elle l'avait définitivement perdu...Carson jeta un regard en coin à Elizabeth avant de prendre la parole.

C : "Vous vous appelez John Sheppard et vous êtes colonel"

Il écarquilla les yeux. Colonel ?? Il se moquait de lui ?

J : "Moi ? Colonel ?"

C : "Oui, vous êtes pilote."

Par contre, ça ca ne l'étonnait pas de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait rien sur lui mais il savait qu'il aimait voler…Tout comme il savait qu'il aimait les glaces à la vanille ou la chantilly, il avait juste oublié les éléments le concernant, son enfance, ses souvenirs, sa vie mais ses goûts et sa connaissance restaient intacts.

Tout lui paraissait familier et en même temps étranger, sauf elle, la femme devant lui, elle, elle lui semblait étrangement familière…

J : "Donc, je suis pilote ...sur la mythique cité d'Atlantis."

C : (hochant la tête) "C'est ça."

Non, cela ne pouvait être vrai, il en était persuadé, on lui mentait...

J : "C'est impossible, Atlantis n'existe pas !"

E (d'une voix douce) : "Si John, nous avons découvert la cité des anciens il y a quelques années et tu vis sur Atlantis. Tu commandes l'équipe militaire."

Commander ? Ca il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais il appréciait déjà ce doux mot. Par contre, il savait aussi au fond de lui, qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le commande...

J (perplexe) : "Alors je suis sur Atlantis, et vous vous êtes ?" demanda-t-il en désignant Elizabeth.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, devait elle lui dire la vérité ?

Carson répondit à ses interrogations :

C : "Il ne vaut mieux pas trop lui infliger de choc, c'est déjà assez comme ca, surtout quand on sait ce qui lui a fait perdre la mémoire."

J : "Comment ca ? Qu'est ce qui m'a fait perdre la mémoire ?"

C : "Je crois que je ferais mieux d'appeler Kate."

E : "Bonne idée."

Le médecin partit donc, laissant John et Elizabeth, seuls.


	3. Chapter 3

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux protagonistes...Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Alors que il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était l'osmose parfaite...La fusion de leurs âmes et de leurs deux corps...À présent, Elizabeth avait l'impression d'être devant un parfait inconnu.

Il la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, il la dévisageait, la scrutait, l'observait, la sondait, comme s'il avait pu en savoir plus sur elle rien qu'en la regardant. C'en était trop pour la jeune femme, elle ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard pesant du jeune homme... 

J _(fronçant les sourcils)_ : "Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?" 

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Non, pas cette question...tout mais pas cette question...

Comment pouvait elle se sentir bien après tout cela ? Le flot d'émotions qui se bousculait en elle, était quasiment ingérable... John, ne la voyant pas réagir voulut faire quelque chose mais c'est alors que Rodney entra dans la pièce.

R : "Bonjour John, _(se tournant vers la Diplomate)_ Elizabeth j'aurais besoin..."

Il s'interrompit devant la mine sombre de la leader, que pouvait il bien se passer ?

R : "Elizabeth, vous vous sentez bien, vous devriez peut-être vous asseoir, vous êtes toute blanche, et_... (Tournant la tête vers John)_ Sheppard, que faites vous dans un lit ?  
J : "Et vous, vous êtes ?"

Rodney reporta son attention sur Elizabeth, qui voulut lui expliquer la situation mais ne put articuler un mot, le dire à voix haute pourrait rendre tout ca encore plus vrai...

R : " Comment ça qui je suis ? _(S'adressant à la dirigeante)_ Elizabeth, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Elizabeth le supplia du regard...tout...tout mais pas dire ces simples mots... 

E _(bafouillant)_ : «Le colonel...et...a.»  
R _(levant un sourcil)_ : "Colonel ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?"  
J _(fronçant les sourcils)_ : "Disputés ? Pourquoi nous nous serions disputés ?"  
R _(levant un doigt)_ : "Et bien car vous..."  
E : "Rodney !" ordonna-t-elle. 

Non…Il ne devait pas lui dire...pas maintenant...pas comme ca, pas ainsi...Il ne devait pas l'apprendre encore. ..Qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils formaient un couple.. Qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé.. Non... Pourquoi tout était si difficile...Malgré tout ses efforts, la jeune femme ne put retenir, encore une fois, ses larmes…Elle détourna le regard, et partit en courant de l'infirmerie...Sous le regarda perplexe de Rodney, qui finit par se tourner vers Sheppard. 

Le militaire inspecta sous toutes les coutures le pauvre scientifique.

R : "Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?"  
J : "Non."  
R : "Alors pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca ?"  
J : "Je vous trouve très attirant."

Rodney se recula à cette dernière phrase, son ami était possédé il en était sûr, une entité avait prit le contrôle de sa personne, ca ne pouvait être que ca !! Il mit ses doigts en forme de croix et se recula.

R : "Ne m'approcher pas, je vais trouver un moyen de vous sauver John, ne vous en faites pas."  
J : "C'était de l'humour, faut vous calmer ! Vous avez un grain ! Je me demande juste qui vous êtes, apparemment je dirais un fou échappé de l'asile."  
R : _(se redressant)_ "Je suis le plus intelligent de tous les scientifiques ! Et...mais...vous devriez le savoir !" dit Rodney, une pointe d'incompréhension dans la voix.  
J : "D'après les deux autres, j'ai perdu la mémoire. Ils ne veulent pas me dire pourquoi et j'ai fait pleurer la fille, qui est partie il y a deux minutes en lui demandant qui elle était ! Tout le monde est à fleur de peau ici, super susceptible, ou on est vraiment dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?" demanda John en se rapprochant de lui sur le ton de la confidence.

John Sheppard ayant perdu la mémoire, Rodney voyait tout d'un coup l'avenir plus beau, il allait s'amuser à ses dépens... 

Fanncis : merci, voila la suite avec du retard j'en suis désolé, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours !

Merci a toi arthélia j'espère que la suite te plaira !!!


	4. Chapter 4

R : Un hôpital psychiatrique ? Non... quand même pas, même si je dois avouer que nous sommes tous quelque peu dérangés. 

John haussa un sourcils, dérangés ? 

J : "Qu'est ce que vous entendez exactement par dérangés ? _(Hochant la tête)_ je le savais. Vous me mentez on est dans un hosto pour cinglés !!! Et vous, je suis sur que vous, vous êtes échappé de votre cellule !! _(Tournant la tête de droite a gauche)_ où est le type de tout à l'heure.. Le toubib. _(Claquant des doigts)_ comment il s'appelle déjà ? "  
R : Oui-oui !  
J _(fronçant les sourcils) _: Je suis peut-être amnésique mais pas stupide !  
R _(soufflant)_ : D'accord c'est Saturnin.  
J : Saturnin ? Je n'avais pas compris ca tout à l'heure... Je croyais que c'était Carson...

Rodney, regarda Sheppard, même amnésique, il n'arriverait pas à le piéger si facilement !

R _(soufflant)_ : D'accord, son prénom, c'est Carson, mais en fait c'est un pseudo. Il s'appelle réellement Saturnin, mais il préfère qu'on l'appelle Carson.

John sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre...

J : "Oui je vois. Ça ne doit pas être facile, tous les jours...dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

R : "Oui, surtout quand on sait qu'il n'est pas vraiment médecin."

A ces mots, John tourna vivement la tête vers Rodney. 

J : "Comment _(hésitant)_ ça pas vraiment médecin?" dit-il en fronçant le sourcils.  
R : "Et bien disons que de temps en temps, sa médecine s'apparente plus à du vaudou."  
J : "Du vaudou..."  
R : "Oui, quelque fois, il manipule ses fioles, en ricanant tout seul, et _(sur le ton de la confidence)_ quand vous dormez, il vient vous arracher les cheveux !"

John se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il en était sûr à présent.. Il était tombé chez les fous... 

J : "Mais quel genre de médecin il y a-t-il ici ?"  
R _(avec un grand sourire)_ : "Les meilleurs !"  
J _(secouant la tête)_ : Alors si lui fait du vaudou, vous, vous êtes qui ? 

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Mckay... 

R : "Moi ? Je suis infirmier, Saturnin donne les ordres mais c'est moi qui remplit les poches, qui fait les perfusions, qui vient vérifier si tout le monde dort bien la nuit..."

Si Rodney avait ri de façon machiavélique, sa vision d'horreur aurait été définitivement complète, ce mec était flippant.

J : _(haussant les sourcils, avec un sourire forcé)_ "Vous en avez de la chance."

Rodney prit un air dégagé :

R : "Vous savez on est comme est, j'ai toujours aimé jouer avec la vie de gens !"

Rodney rit à sa blague, mais Sheppard ne sent sentit que plus mal à l'aise et fit un sourire forcé, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se barrer de cet endroit de fous sinon, il allait y laisser soit la vie, soit la santé mentale... 

R : "Vous inquiétez pas, on est tous très gentils ici, vous voyez la fille que vous avez fait pleurer, à chaque fois qu'elle est heureuse, elle essaye de se suicider !"  
J : "En effet, elle a l'air merveilleuse et...quand elle est malheureuse, elle profite de la vie ?" dit-il ironiquement.  
R : "Nan, quand elle est malheureuse elle devient nympho, c'est pour ca qu'on évite de faire son bonheur !"

John déglutit difficilement, ce n'était pas gagné !  
Rodney se mit encore à rire, il prenait un malin plaisir à scruter ses réactions sur son visage, c'était tordant !

J : "Je crois qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux que j'y aille..." dit-il ne se levant.  
R : "Surtout pas, on vous opère tout à l'heure !"  
J : "Quoi ? C'est quoi ce délire ? J'ai perdu la mémoire, je ne suis pas malade !"  
R : "Nan, c'est pas pour vous soigner, on va ouvrir votre corps pour voir ce qu'il y a dedans !"

John le regarda terriblement inquiet, il avait l'air sérieux.  
Il ne réfléchit pas, poussa Rodney contre le mur et courra dans les couloirs à la recherche de la sortie ! 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carson revint à infirmerie. Il fut surpris de ne trouver que Rodney. 

C _(fronçant les sourcils)_ : "Rodney, où est le Colonel Sheppard ?"

Rodney devant le regard noir et réprobateur de Carson, baissa les yeux et ne sut que répondre.

C : "Rodney ?" dit-il d'une grosse voix.  
R : "Heu... _(Soupirant)_ C'est à dire que...et bien..." dit-il en se triturant les doigts.

C'était étrange, mais il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un problème complexe et de ne pas avoir de réponse valable à offrir au médecin.

C _(haussant un sourcil)_ : "Rodney, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?"

Rodney prit une grande inspiration et se décida à parler. Après tous, il le fallait bien c'était ca ou il était persuadé que le médecin allait lui faire avaler du citron. Plus, il y réfléchissait plus il se disait que Sheppard risquait quelque chose...

R : "Voilà, j'ai fait croire à John que nous étions chez... enfin dans un hôpital de fous que vous étiez, un psychopathe de médecin, et qu'Elizabeth était une nympho" dit-il d'une traite.

Le médecin mit quelque minutes avant d'assimiler ce que Rodney venait de lui dire avant de crier :

C : "Vous avez quoi ?! Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient ma parole ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi à un homme qui vient de perdre la mémoire, et qui est totalement déboussolé ! _(Levant un doigt)_ Je vous jure que s'il lui arrive quelque chose, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.  
R _(Criant)_ : "Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il lui arrive !"  
C : "Nous sommes sur Atlantis Rodney !" dit-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Rodney grimaça à cette pensée. Tout pouvait arriver. 

Julie Winchester : et tu a bien raison lol voila ce en quoi Rodney et capable de faire lol j'espère que cette suite ta plut !

Sarasheppard : lol ce svraie que sur ceux coup sheppard lol, mais lie dispute conjugale tu comprendra mieux poukoi sheppard réagit comme sa lol, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth était recroquevillée dans un coin du couloir menant à l'infirmerie, sûre que personne ne la verrait d'où elle était, elle se laissa aller. Le fait de savoir qu'elle était enceinte et que son mari avait perdu la mémoire, ca faisait beaucoup trop de nouvelles en trop peu de temps…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand John la trouva, il s'immobilisa instantanément. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il n'était pas doué avec les femmes en pleurs, surtout avec les femmes en pleurs folles et nymphomanes. Néanmoins, il prit place à côté d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte et posa une main maladroite sur son épaule.

A ce contact, Elizabeth releva immédiatement sa tête qu'elle avait enfouie dans ses bras. John lui sourit faiblement, un sourire indiquant son soutien. Il était toujours là, même amnésique, il était toujours là… Cette pensée la rassura quelque peu, l'espace d'un instant.

J : "Vous allez bien ?"

E : "Pas vraiment, non."

J _(bafouillant, soudain mal à l'aise)_ : "Vous…vous n'allez pas vous suicider tout de même ?"

E : "Pardon ?" demanda la dirigeante, surprise.

J : "On m'a raconté, c'est l'infirmier qui me l'a dit, faut pas vous suicider, surtout si c'est à cause de moi, croyez moi j'en vaut pas la peine."

E : "Premièrement, quoi qu'on te dise et quoi que tu fasses, à mes yeux, tu en vaudras toujours la peine et deuxième quel infirmier ? Et que vous a-t-il dit ?"

John : "Il m'a raconté votre histoire, que dès que vous êtes heureuse vous essayez de vous suicider et que quand vous êtes malheureuse, vous avez des tendances nympho alors vous voir pleurer ca me fait un peu peur, c'est l'infirmier de Saturnin ou quelque chose comme ca. Et puis, on se connaît depuis à peine un quart d'heure, que vous vous suicidiez pour moi…"

E : "Qui est Saturnin ? Quel infirmier a bien vous raconté de pareilles inepties ? Vous êtes sûre qu'il parlait de moi ?"

J : "Certain, c'est celui qui est arrivé juste avant votre départ."

E : "Rodney ? C'est Rodney qui vous a dit ça ? _(Bouillant de colère)_ Alors celui là, si je le trouve je le…"

Elizabeth ne finit pas sa phrase, consumée par la colère, Rodney McKay, le scientifique le plus arrogant et le plus déjanté de toutes les galaxies, comment osait il faire croire à l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle était suicidaire ? Ne voyait-il pas que c'était déjà assez dur comme cela pour elle ? Si elle le voyait, elle ne répondrait plus de rien…

John la jaugea du regard...Une sorte de colère semblait émaner d'elle, et avec tout ce que cet infirmier lui avait dit, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir rester là, si la jeune femme se mettait en colère...  
Il commença à se lever, et à partir sur la pointe des pieds, le plus silencieusement possible, quand la jeune femme se retourna brusquement. 

E : _(se levant)_ "Où allez vous ?"  
J : "Où je vais ? Et bien...heu.. Vu votre état franchement, je préfère être assez loin, pour tout vous avouer."  
E _(fronçant les sourcils)_ "Mon état ? Quel état ?"  
J : _(hésitant)_ "Et bien vous me semblez assez…énervée…et je n'ai pas très envie que vous me sautiez dessus."  
E : _(en colère)_ "Je ne suis pas énervée ! Et je ne suis pas une nymho !!! Rodney vous a raconté n'importe quoi !"  
J : "Pourtant vu votre réaction, on ne dirait pas !"

Elizabeth respira calmement, essayant de se maîtriser, mais les diverses émotions qui se déclenchaient en elle, dédoublées par les hormones, ne firent qu'empirer les choses.

E : "Je ne suis pas cinglée !"

John la regarda, apeuré, il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle lui saute dessus…bon, pas que cela ne lui aurait déplut, elle était plutôt jolie…mais tout de même…Il la vit avancer vers lui, il jeta des regards anxieux à droite et à gauche…Il n'y avait pas d'issue…alors, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire, fût de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles et de chanter le refrain de scoubidou... 

Elizabeth le regarda, baignant littéralement dans l'incompréhension. Alors, un scientifique fou lui dit qu'elle est cinglée et lui il le croit et le voilà qu'il se mettait à chanter scoubidou, et après c'était elle qui était bonne à enfermer ? Non, elle dirigeait juste une bande de gamins, incapables de s'assumer… Ce qu'elle détestait faire la maîtresse mais là, c'était trop tard, la colère avait déjà parcouru son bout de chemin dans ses veines. Ses joues étaient en feu, son sang bouillait, il était grand tant que tout redevienne normal avant qu'elle mérite vraiment sa place pour l'asile ! Elle lui fit face, le regard noir, le militaire s'arrêta instantanément de chanter, baissa ses mains, attendant le verdict.

E : "John Marcel Ernest Sheppard, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tout de suite tes idioties et de revenir avec moi à 'l'infirmerie où Carson te fera passer tous les scanners et examens qu'il faudra pour que ca tourne rond dans ta tête de sale piaf !"

J : "Mais...", tenta Sheppard.

E : "Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, je te préviens tu as intérêt à retrouver la mémoire et dans les plus brefs délais sinon tu seras de corvée de couches, de biberons et tu pourras dire adieu à mon lit !!"

Sur ce, avant que John n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, elle l'empoigna par le col et le traîna de force jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'est fou ce que les hormones n'aidaient pas dans certaines situations...

C'est une Elizabeth plus que furieuse, et un Sheppard totalement ahuri et apeuré qui firent irruption dans l'infirmerie, sous le regard de Carson.

C : "Ah Elizabeth vous l'avez retrouvé, j'ai passé la moitié de la base au détecteur de signe de vie, mais pas la moindre trace de cette animal." dit-il en désignant Sheppard du doigt.  
J : _(protestant)_ "Hey !"

Mais le regard que lui lança Elizabeth le dissuada de continuer. C'est bizarre, comment un simple regard de cette femme pouvait arriver à lui faire perdre le contrôle...Puis ce qu'elle lui avait dit...Enfin ce qu'il avait cru entendre...Lui Interdire son lit ?? Comment pouvait-elle lui interdire son lit, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui était cette femme...

Elizabeth, quand à elle, essayait de se calmer. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'emporter comme ca avec John, mais ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve ces temps-ci, et son attitude n'aidait pas beaucoup...

E : "Carson, je vous en prie, faites retrouver la mémoire à John."  
C : "Je fais ce que je peux, Elizabeth croyez moi."  
E : "Que dit son scanner ?"  
C : "Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'amélioration, il faudrait que je puisse faire des examens plus approfondis sur le colonel pour voir ce qui cloche."  
J : "Quoi ??? _(Bougeant son doigt de droite à gauche)_ nananana je reste pas ici moi !"   
E : "Tu resteras ici que ça te plaise ou non ! (John se tut) Carson, faites tous les tests nécessaires et prévenez moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau, ou dès que vous le jugerez apte à sortir.  
C : "Pas de problème Elizabeth."

La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard à Carson et à John avant de sortir de la pièce en soupirant. Elle avait sérieusement besoin d'un café...Elle grimaça…Non, un thé, vu qu'à présent le café lui était interdit…

Sarasheppard : mdr mais Rodney, ne sais pas tres vbien faire face au situation difficile lol tu sais même si tu lie pas dispute conjugale, tu peux ty retrouvé lol j'espere que cette suite te plaira ! bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, elle aperçut un Rodney, tout penaud, avancer vers elle, elle s'immobilisa et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, prête à le massacrer. Rodney frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau de la dirigeante, Elizabeth voulu ouvrir la bouche mais Rodney l'en empêcha :

R : "Elizabeth avant que vous disiez quoi que se soit sachez que je suis infiniment désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris et…"

E _(s'énervant)_ : "Vous êtes désolé Rodney ??? John a perdu la mémoire, il ne sait plus où il est ni qui nous sommes, il a besoin de stabilité, de repères !! Vous lui racontez n'importe quoi, qui plus est, à mon sujet, il réussit à s'enfuir de l'infirmerie et à se balader dans un endroit potentiellement dangereux, dont il ne connaît rien et vous vous êtes désolé, Rodney ???"

R _(baissant la tête)_ : "Oui, c'est ca."

E _(criant)_ : "Vous êtes complètement inconscient !! Vous prétendez être le plus grand scientifique de toute la galaxie mais vous n'êtes qu'un gamin en pleine poussée d'hormones !! Vous ne méritez pas de diriger l'équipe scientifique de cette base, vous ne méritez même pas d'y être !! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de tout ce qui aurait pu se passer avec un Sheppard amnésique sur la cité après tout ce que vous lui avez raconté ??"

R _(baissant encore plus la tête)_ : "Oui, je sais."

E _(s'énervant de plus en plus)_ : "Vous savez ? Vous savez Rodney ?? Mais alors c'est pas que vous êtes inconscient, vous êtes juste totalement stupide !!!"

Rodney se tut, il ne fallait surtout pas attiser la colère de la dirigeante, bien que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était affreusement blessant, quelque part, il l'avait bien mérité. Cependant, il n'avait jamais vu sa dirigeante dans un tel état, même après l'épisode sur Doranda, elle n'avait pas été aussi méchante avec lui et puis là il n'avait fait que mentir à Sheppard, il n'avait pas fait exploser les cinq/sixième d'un système solaire.

Elizabeth, elle, ne se contrôlait plus du tout, elle en était arrivée à un tel point de colère et de frustration de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait ne pas la reconnaître et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Ce n'était pas du tout la faute de Rodney si elle était dans cet état, ce n'était qu'une petite bêtise, mais elle avait réellement besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un et les excuses de Rodney étaient les bienvenues pour lui servir de punching-ball.

Le personnel de la salle de commande, alerté par les cris de la dirigeante, avait décidé d'appeler le docteur Heightmeyer à la rescousse, s'il espérait pouvoir garder Rodney en vie. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que la jeune femme arriva.

K : "Que ce passe-t-il ?"  
S : "C'est le Docteur Weir, qui a un comportement disons… assez.. Étrange.. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur le Docteur McKay."

En effet, la jeune femme pouvait entendre les cris d'Elizabeth de là où elle était et elle devait bien avouer que ce comportement était plus qu'inhabituel chez la diplomate. Elle se retourna vers le sergent Samuel et lui sourit.

K : "Merci, je vais m'en occuper."

Le jeune sergent lui adressa un petit signe de la tête et la regarda s'éloigner. Les cris de la dirigeante avaient enfin cessés, à présent elle jetait des regards noirs à un pauvre Rodney totalement dépité. Malgré ce calme apparent, Kate jugea préférable de frapper avant d'entrer dans le bureau, ce qu'elle fit. 

E : "Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre, le regard plus noir que jamais.   
K _(souriant)_ "Ce n'est que moi Elizabeth."

Le regard de la dirigeant s'apaisa quelque peu en voyant la jeune femme.

E : "Oh Kate, un problème ?"

Elle hésita avant de parler, il lui fallait trouver les mots justes.

K : Et bien… _(Hésitante)_ on m'a informé que vous aviez.. Disons… quelques divergences d'opinions avec Rodney."

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil, divergence d'opinion était un bien faible mot. Il l'avait mise complètement hors d'elle, et à bien y réfléchir, elle devait bien admettre, qu'elle avait été un peu loin.

E : "Rodney n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'amuser à faire croire à John, qui est amnésique, comme vous le savez, qu'il était dans un hôpital psychiatrique et que j'étais nymphomane qui plus est !"

Kate leva un sourcil septique, et se retourna vers Rodney.

K : "Vous n'avez pas fait cela quand même ?"

Le scientifique esquiva une petite grimace qui se voulait être un sourire.

K : _(d'un air réprobateur)_ "Rodney…"  
E : _(continuant)_ "Résultats : John s'est échappé, il aurait pu se blesser, se faire tuer par cette…cette…arrrr."

K : _(d'un ton apaisant)_ "Elizabeth, calmez-vous. Je suis sûre que Rodney est désolé…" _(Il acquiesça)_  
E : "Ca ne change rien d'être désolé ! C'est immature et totalement inconscient !" cria-t-elle.  
K : "J'en conviens… _(Elle se tourna vers Rodney)_ Rodney, vous pouvez nous laisser seules ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête de façon positive. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il reste. De un, s'il voulait rester en vie, il valait mieux qu'il mette le plus de distance possible entre lui et la dirigeante, et de deux, si quelqu'un pouvait calmer la diplomate en cet instant, c'était bien Kate.

La jeune psychologue qui regardait Rodney s'éloigner, finit par se tourner vers la dirigeante qui tournait en rond dans son bureau. 

Sarasheppard, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Rafikis, oui je suis tout a fait d'accord povre elizabeth lol, tu a dit sadique ??? je suis la lol j'espere que cette suite te plaira !


	7. Chapter 7

Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il reste

Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il reste. De un, s'il voulait rester en vie, il valait mieux qu'il mette le plus de distance possible entre lui et la dirigeante, et de deux, si quelqu'un pouvait calmer la diplomate en cet instant, c'était bien Kate.

La jeune psychologue qui regardait Rodney s'éloigner, finit par se tourner vers la dirigeante qui tournait en rond dans son bureau.

K : "Elizabeth calmez-vous."  
E : "Comment voulez-vous que je calme, avec un énergumène pareil ?"  
K : _(haussant un sourcil)_ "Vous êtes sûre que c'est la seule raison ?"

La jeune femme soupira…bien sûr que non cela n'était pas la seule raison…il y avait tant de raisons, la principale étant qu'elle était enceinte et que son époux avait tout bonnement perdu la mémoire. Ce qui en tant normale, aurait pu mettre a mal, bien des femmes…

K : "Elizabeth, ce n'est pas bon pour vous de vous énerver de la sorte, vous êtes enceinte, vous devriez prendre soin de vous et du bébé."

La jeune femme s'arrêta et regarda Kate dans les yeux, ce qui la déstabilisa quelque peu.

E : "Qui vous la dit ?"  
K : "Carson a jugé bon de me le dire, vu la situation."

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel. La situation et quelle situation : enceinte avec un époux amnésique ! Elle recommença à tourner dans la pièce tel un lion en cage.

K : "Elizabeth, si vous me parliez exactement de ce qui vous tracasse ? Je conçois que Rodney a été un peu trop loin, mais il n'y a pas que ca, n'est ce pas ?" dit-elle en appuyant son regard.

La diplomate s'arrêta et regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux la psychologue…Elle n'aimait pas se confier en général, mais là, elle était tellement désorientée…elle se sentait si désemparée…Que oui, pour une fois, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un…et Kate était sûrement la plus apte à l'écouter. Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

Le silence régna pendant de longues secondes. Kate ne voulait en aucun cas forcer la dirigeante…c'était à elle d'y aller à son rythme…Après une nouveau soupir, la leader se décida.

E : "Je n'aurais pas du être aussi dur avec Rodney."  
K : "C'est une évidence."  
E : _(se mordant la lèvre inférieure)_ "Je m'en veux un peu…"  
K : "Le Docteur Mckay est un grand garçon, croyez moi, une barre chocolatée, et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre !"

La diplomate esquiva un sourire, on aurait dit qu'elle comparait Rodney à un enfant...un enfant…Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard…afin de ne pas la laisser à ses sombres pensées, Kate l'interpella.

K : "Elizabeth vous allez bien ?"

Elle leva les yeux vers elle, et la jeune femme fut touchée par ce qu'elle pouvait voir à cet instant dans les yeux de la leader…Elle semblait désorientée, triste, et totalement perdue…aussi perdue que l'on pouvait être dans son cas…

E : "Je n'en peux plus…dit-elle dans un souffle, ce qui étonna un peu Kate, mais qui n'en dit pas mot. Je n'arrive pas à gérer la situation ! John est amnésique, il ne se souvient de rien, ni de sa famille, ni de ses amis, ni de moi ! _(D'une voix de plus en plus mal assurée)_ Carson est incapable de me dire précisément quand il retrouvera la mémoire _(les larmes au yeux, d'une voix brisée)_ Je me sens perdue, fatiguée et enceinte, dit-elle une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Enceinte d'un homme qui ne se rappelle même plus m'avoir aimé…"

Kate se tut quelques secondes, le temps de trouver les mots les plus justes.

K : "Je ne vous mentirais pas en vous disant que je comprends…ce serait faux, je suis juste étonnée que vous n'ayez pas craquée plutôt."  
E : _(la regardant du coin de l'œil)_ "Je suis douée pour ne rien laisser paraître."  
K : "Oui, peut-être trop douée…vous devriez vous confier plus souvent Elizabeth…"  
E : _(avec un faible sourire)"_Je tacherais d'y penser."

Elle fixa un instant un point invisible sur le mur, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

E : "Vous savez ce qui est le plus dur ?"  
K : "Non, quoi ?"  
E : _(baissant les yeux)_ "D'affronter son regard et de voir au fond de ses yeux, que pour lui, je ne suis qu'une parfaite inconnue…"  
K : "J'imagine."  
E : "Le pire, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de comment me comporter avec lui ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant une nouvelle personne… je ne sais pas si je dois le tutoyer, si je dois me montrer familière ou pas_…(se prenant la tête dans ses mains)_ je ne sais plus…"  
K : "Je pense personnellement, que vous devriez le vouvoyez. Le tutoiement amènerait trop de questions contradictoires qui pourraient provoquer un choc. Pour ce qui est de votre comportement…soyez normale. _(Voyant la tête d'Elizabeth)_ je sais que cela n'est pas facile…Mais installez le dans ses anciens quartiers, passez du temps avec lui, sans trop le brusquer, montrez lui des anciens rapports. Doucement, sa mémoire devrait lui revenir… le tout est d'être patiente…

Les épaules da la jeune femme s'affaissèrent…patiente… aurait-elle le courage d'être patiente ? D'attendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait et dont elle attendait un enfant retrouve la mémoire ? Cela allait être dur.. Très dur… mais avait-elle le choix ? Le pire c'était…

E : "La culpabilité…"  
K : _(étonnée)_ "Pardon ?"  
E : "Je me sens coupable de ce qui lui arrive...si je n'avais pas insisté pour avoir un bébé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé."  
K : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ "Comment cela ?"  
E : "C'est moi qui est voulut cet enfant, lui, n'était pas vraiment préparé… j'ai l'impression que son amnésie est dû au fait, qu'il ne peut faire face à ce bébé."  
K : "Vous pensez qu'il refuse de retrouver la mémoire, car il a peur d'être père ?"  
E : "En effet."  
K : "C'est possible…Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit cela qui le bloque. Vous savez si John a souhaité avoir cet enfant avec vous, c'est qu'il a mûrement réfléchit aux conséquences…Qu'il a pesé le pour et le contre… Il ne se serait pas engagé dans une telle aventure, s'il ne se sentait pas prêt. _(Voyant qu'Elizabeth allait répliquer)_ Pour ce qui est de son amnésie, Carson vous a dit que cela était du au choc a la tête…ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute."

Elizabeth eut un faible sourire. Pas de sa faute ? Peut-être… elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas se plonger une nouvelle fois dans ses idées noires.

E : "Merci Kate, de m'avoir écoutée. _(Se levant)_ Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'ai des rapports à finir."  
K : _(se levant à son tour)_ "Je comprends, ne vous excusez pas."

Elle allait sortir, lorsqu'elle se ravisa.

K : "Elizabeth ?"

Celle-ci, qui s'était déjà réinstallée derrière son bureau, releva la tête du rapport dans lequel elle s'était plongée.

E : "Oui ?"  
K : "Si vous voulez parler, vous savez que je serais toujours disponible pour vous écouter ?"

La jeune femme lui adressa un aimable sourire, avant de regarder Kate sortir du bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision…

Rafikis : Oui, moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup son rôle, même si on ne la voyait pas beaucoup ! Moi ? une sadique tortionnaire ? tes sur ?? je sais, je suis méchante avec rodychou lol note pour moi-même, faire liz qui embêté plus Rodney ! En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

Site de fanfiction : histoiredencre./


	8. Chapter 8

Plusieurs jours passèrent, ponctués de missions interplanétaires, de rapports plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, d'alliances, de découvertes, d'attaques impromptues et autres désagréments

Plusieurs jours passèrent, ponctués de missions interplanétaires, de rapports plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres, d'alliances, de découvertes, d'attaques impromptues et autres désagréments. Plusieurs jours durant lesquels Elizabeth s'interdit formellement l'accès à l'infirmerie. Il fallait sans doute du temps à John pour récupérer, tout doucement, réapprendre, qui étaient ses amis, qui il était, où il vivait.

Et, à dire vrai, il lui fallait aussi du temps à elle pour assimiler l'état de son mari et la possibilité que rien ne soit jamais plus comme avant. La vision de cet homme était pour l'instant plus dure qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle ferait comme Kate lui avait suggéré, une fois que Carson le jugerait apte à sortir, elle l'aiderait à s'installer dans ses quartiers, en le vouvoyant, lui lirait des rapports de mission, l'aiderait à redevenir lui…

C _(par radio)_ : "Elizabeth ?"

E _(par radio)_ : "Oui, Carson."

C _(par radio)_ : "Il est prêt à sortir et n'attend plus que ça à vrai dire, Kate m'a dit que vous vouliez être là."

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si tôt…

E _(par radio)_ : "Très bien j'arrive."

Son esprit vagabondait dans tous les sens, elle ne savait même plus à quoi elle pensait, elle essayait de garder son esprit focalisé sur les problèmes de cantine et sur ce qu'elle avait envie de manger au déjeuner, chose qui aurait dû marcher, enfin d'après Rodney, mais rien à faire, elle revenait sans cesse au même problème : John. Et la même question, encore et toujours : Et si…?

Elle arriva à l'infirmerie plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, pourtant elle avait bien traîné les pieds sur le chemin.

C : "Ah, Elizabeth vous voilà enfin, je n'arrive plus à le tenir, on dirait un enfant qui va à DisneyLand !"

Cette réflexion fit sourire la dirigeante. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais supporté de rester enfermé à l'infirmerie, lui sa vie c'était le grand air, la liberté, l'aventure, pas un petit hôpital exigu.

E : "Je me doute. Je vous remercie pour vous efforts héroïques."

C : "Vous moqueriez vous de moi, ma chère ?"

E _(faussement outrée)_ : "Moi ? Mais jamais je n'oserai."

Le médecin lui sourit avant de l'amener au chevet de son époux.

E : _(à Carson)_ "Alors, comment va notre malade ?"

Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle avait réussit à faire illusion au près de Carson mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était John, lui qui savait exactement comment elle fonctionnait, quoi que vu la situation, il aurait peut-être plus de mal à percer ses mystères.

J : "D'après le doc, je suis prêt à sortir d'ici et d'après la psy je suis prêt à réintégrer la société."

C _(à Elizabeth)_ : "Je ne veux plus jamais de lui ici."

L'air désespéré du médecin arracha un sourire à Elizabeth. Il savait bien qu'en ce moment c'était dur pour elle, surtout que depuis le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et que son mari était amnésique. Elle n'avait pas remis un pied à l'infirmerie, ne serait ce que pour prendre des nouvelles, ce que McKay se faisait un devoir de lui transmettre étant donné son comportement…

E : "Et bien allons-y, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers." Dit-elle à l'intention de son époux.

J : "Je vous suis."

Ils quittèrent tous deux l'infirmerie sous le regard attentif de Carson. Le chemin jusqu'aux quartiers du militaire se fit en silence, John ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer et Elizabeth désireuse de savoir ce qu'elle pense avant de parler et surtout de garder son self-control. 

J : "Ecoutez, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'autre jour."

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui sans comprendre.

J : "Ma conduite a vraiment été impardonnable envers vous, on m'a dit que nous étions amis et depuis que je suis à l'infirmerie vous n'êtes pas venue me rendre visite. Alors si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, si je vous ai offensé en quoi que ce soit, sachez que je suis vraiment désolé. J'aimerai reconstruire ma vie et pour cela j'aimerai que vous m'accordiez à nouveau, votre amitié."

De toute évidence, il avait préparé son petit spitch à l'avance. Il lui tendit la main en signe de paix. Malgré tout le bien fondé de cette action, cela brisa un peu plus le cœur d'Elizabeth, amis ? Et que dirait-elle à leur enfant ? Papa et maman sont juste amis ? Non, il avait raison, il fallait y aller en douceur, amis c'était bien, pour l'instant…

Elle lui serra la main, il lui sourit.

J : "Je suis content que tout soit redevenu normal entre nous."

Normal ? Si seulement, il savait ce qu'était la normalité sur Atlantis…

E _(montrant les quartiers)_ : "Voilà, c'est ici."

Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans l'habitat. Kate et elle avaient décidé qu'il était préférable d'installer John dans ses anciens quartiers, pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Toute ses affaires avaient donc été déménagées des quartiers d'Elizabeth pour revenir à son ancienne vie.

E : "Voilà, c'est chez vous."

John inspecta les lieux du regard, cela lui paraissait familier. Oui, ca devait être sa maison.

E : "Ca vous rappelle quelque chose."

J : "Oui, je connais cet endroit."

E : "Alors, on est en progrès."

Elizabeth lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre. John alla dans la salle de bain, tout y était, sa mousse à raser, son après rasage, son gel, son shampooing, son déodorant, son rasoir, sa brosse à dent et même son parfum. Tous ces objets, ils les connaissaient, ils se souvenaient s'en servir quotidiennement.

Il revint rapidement dans la chambre, désireux de ne pas laisser la dirigeante seule trop longtemps, il ne voulait pas paraître malpoli alors qu'ils venaient juste de faire la paix.

John regarda plus attentivement l'environnement qui l'entourait et s'arrêta sur un instrument de musique.

J : "Je joue de la guitare ?"

E : "Oui, d'ailleurs, vous jouez extrêmement bien."

J : "C'est vrai ? Quel est mon morceau préféré ?"

E : "Vous n'en avez pas vraiment mais si vous êtes célèbre dans cette cité, c'est surtout grâce à votre interprétation de Folsom Prison Blues"."

John rit, il s'était bien trompé si on le respectait ce n'était pas pour ses talents de militaire, mais pour ses talents de musicien, cette femme le détendait et l'amusait.

J : _(plaisantant)_ "Je suis un fan de Johnny Cash ? Pourquoi est ce que ca ne m'étonne pas ?"

E : _(sérieusement et calmement)_ "Parce que cela ne vous a pas étonné d'aimer les tartes aux framboises, parce que vous saviez que vous aimiez voler, parce que vous connaissez vos goûts mais que c'est votre mémoire qui vous fait défaut."

J _(redevant sérieux lui aussi)_ : "Et comment vous savez tout cela puisque vous n'êtes pas venue me voir ?"

E _(souriant)_ : "Parce que je prends des nouvelles de mes troupes."

Le militaire sourit, jolie esquive, elle était très forte.

Rafikis : Tu a vraiement relue tout les chapitres ?? et bien tu a plus de courages que auteurs elle même lol tu veux parlé du coté fragile et perdue ?? oui j'aime beaucoup ce coté chez liz ! je trouve ausis que cela na pas était exploité assez dans la série, et ces ceux que je voulais faire passé ! surtout que j'adore ce personnages ! oui, tu vie, j'ai était gentille ! et la la fin te parait gentielle ?? lol


	9. Chapter 9

Le militaire sourit, jolie esquive, elle était très forte

Le militaire sourit, jolie esquive, elle était très forte. Il aimait bien jouer à ce jeu là avec les femmes, le chat et la souris, les joutes verbales, qui sera le plus fort, qui craquera en premier et tombera dans les bras de l'autre. Mais avec cette femme là, il sentait que ce serait encore plus drôle…

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, doublé d'un regard de braise. Elizabeth baissa les yeux devant ce regarda si brûlant, qui ranimait des instincts assez…peu catholiques selon elle, et selon l'état des choses entre eux… Tout cela dédoublé par ses hormones…

Elle se permit un bref coup d'œil, et ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse… ce regard qu'il abordait… c'était le regard qu'il avait, avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.. En aucun cas, ce n'était LE regard qu'il portait sur elle… ce n'était pas le regard de son époux… du futur père de son enfant… Elle ne put retenir un infime soupire, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de John.

Quand il vit, le voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il s'en voulut… Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal… Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pièce, essayant de chercher un moyen de détourner la conversation et de faire redonner le sourire à cette femme qu'il appréciait déjà beaucoup…Son regard s'arrêta sur un ballon de foot.

Il s'avança vers celui-ci, faisant sortir Elizabeth de ses sombres pensées.

J : "Je joue au foot ?" lui demanda-t-il, en lui jetant un regard interrogateur et en prenant le ballon dans ses mains.  
E : _(souriant)_ "Vous avez joué au foot à l'université, vous étiez quater back. Maintenant, vous n'en jouez plus que de temps en temps, et vous en parlez surtout beaucoup, histoire de faire enrager Rodney."  
J : _(se tournant vers elle)_ "Le scientifique arrogant ?"  
E : _(esquivant un sourire)_ "C'est bien cela."

John fixa intensément le ballon, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Elizabeth s'inquiéta soudain de ce silence.

E : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ "Un problème ?"  
J : _( perplexe)_ "Non… pas vraiment…"  
E : "Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose…"  
J : "Je ne sais pas.. D'une discussion avec Rodney… et.. Une autre jeune femme…je lui expliquais… ce que c'était un Ave Maria."

Elizabeth ne put s'empêche de sourire à ce souvenir. S'il se souvenait de cette conversation, c'était déjà un début.

E : "C'était au début, lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur Atlantis. Vous vouliez expliquer à Teyla ce qu'était le foot, vous vous souvenez de Teyla ?"  
J : "Oui, la jeune femme, très jolie d'ailleurs, qui est venue me voir, avec la grande armoire à glace qui a des dreads ? C'est ca ? "

Elizabeth esquiva un sourire.

E : "Oui. Et bien, vous vouliez lui montrer ce qu'était un peu la culture terrienne, et vous lui avez montré la cassette, que vous aviez emporté avec vous !"

Les yeux de Sheppard s'illuminèrent. Oui, oui, oui, à présent il se souvenait.

J : _(souriant)_ "Je m'en souviens, Rodney avait même critiqué le fait que j'emporte avec moi cette cassette."  
E : "Oui, c'est bien ça."

Un grand sourire de petit garçon illumina le visage de John en même tant qu'il reposait le ballon sur la table de chevet. Cependant, alors qu'il effectuait ce geste, un autre souvenir s'imposa à son esprit. Un plus recent celui là…un qui concernait toujours le foot, mais cette fois, la situation était différente, il n'y avait plus Teyla, seulement John, Elizabeth et Rodney…

Flash back

_R : "Non, non non et renon !"  
J : (d'un ton suppliant) "Allez Rodney, je ne vous demande pas la lune !"  
R : "Encore heureux." dit-il avec un petit ricanement.  
J : (Ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque) "Je vous demande juste d'aller vous placer là bas dit-il, en montrant le carré d'herbe un peu plus loin. Moi je lance la ballon et vous, vous le rattrapez."  
R : " C'est hors de questions ! Vous savez très bien que j'ai horreur du foot !"  
J : "Mais c'est pour initier Elizabeth ! "  
R : (jetant un regard en coin à l'intéressée) "Je doute que cela l'intéresse vraiment…D'ailleurs…(suspicieux) En ce moment, je vous trouve bien proche tous les deux…Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ?"  
J : (haussant les sourcils) "Entre nous ? (il jeta un regard en coin à Elizabeth) Qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer, Elizabeth est là de son plein gré (à Liz) N'est ce pas Elizabeth ?»_

La jeune femme se contenta de lui répondre en souriant, à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu tellement le choix, il l'avait littéralement mis hors de son bureau, pour qu'elle vienne se détendre un peu sur le continent.

R : "De tout façon, j'ai des expérience à finir." Dit-il, alors qu'il allait se retourner.  
J : "Allons, vous n'avez pas plus d'expériences à finir que moi d'avoir la chance d'embrasser un jour Angélina Jolie !''

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil.  


_  
R : "Je n'aime pas le foot.  
J : "S'il vous plaît Rodney", dit-il en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu.  
R : "Cette bouille marche peut-être avec Elizabeth, mais pas avec moi Sheppard. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a convaincu de venir sur le continent. (Cherchant de l'aide) Elizabeth pitié…"  
E : "Je suis désolé, moi-même j'ai des tonnes de rapports et je suis là malgré tout."  
J : (Malicieusement) "Peut-être la peur que je ne révèle à une certaine Laura, les sentiments que vous avez pour elle."_

Rodney lui envoya un regard noir, à l'évocation de ce souvenir de la part de son soit disant ami. Il marmonna ce qui ressemblait à un juron, et finit par aller se placer où Sheppard le lui avait indiqué.

J : (souriant) "Merci Rodney."

Celui-ci lui fit un sourire forcé.

J : "Alors vous voyez Elizabeth, vous tenez le ballon comme ceci, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, et vous tirez." dit il en effectuant le geste et en envoyant le ballon à Rodney.  


_McKay, après avoir bougonné sur le fait que John avait faillit lui arracher le bras, lui renvoya le ballon._

J (tendant le ballon à Elizabeth) "A vous."

La jeune femme lui lança un regard l'air de dire "vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ?" Il acquiesça, et elle se saisit donc du dit ballon.  


_  
J : (voyant que Liz, allait tirer n'importe comment) "Non, pas comme cela Elizabeth. Attendez."_

John vint se placer derrière Elizabeth, l'enlaçant presque de ses bras. Il jeta un regard en coin au scientifique, pour être sur que celui-ci ne voit rien, et ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur des cheveux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux un instant, et se mordit la lèvres inférieure pour retenir un gémissement, alors que sa respiration, augmentait considérablement.

J (à son oreille) "Vous voyez, c'est comme ceci…"  
E : "Comme cela ?" Dit-elle en se tournant à demi, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts si envoûtants.  
J : "Exactement", dit-il, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer son parfum si enivrant.

Elizabeth effectua le geste que John avait fait quelques secondes auparavant, mais la force qu'elle mit dans son lancer, fit que le ballon atterrit en plein sur le nez de McKay.

J : (souriant) "Jolie lancer." dit-il, alors qu'il se précipitait vers le scientifique qui à présent était allongé part terre en se tenant le nez.  
  
Fin du flash back 

Rafikis : enfaite, il le dit dans the returne partie 1 et aussi, dans je ne sais plus quelle épisode, mais ces marque sur gate world dans la bio tu personnage ! Merci, j'espere que cette suite te plaira ! tu a eut mon mp ? Non, non tu ne rêve pas tes rewiens son plus long eux, mais je ne fais pas m'en plaindre ! J'adore les coms long ! Oui, je hais les scénaristes pour cela ! oui ces vraie que dans bones on voie le coté de brenan fragile !!


	10. Chapter 10

Rafikis : Oui, au début ces souvent comme sa, mais après sa reviens petite a petit

_Rafikis : Oui, au début ces souvent comme sa, mais après sa reviens petite a petit ! Oui désolé pour Rodichou, mais je trouvait sa drole sur le moment lo, promis je recommencerait plus, tu veux allez le consolé ? J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bones j'ai vue jusk'au milieu de la saison 2 !_

Coucou a tous ! Voila, la suite de Cesse la pluie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira dites nous ce que vous en pensé !

_Elizabeth effectua le geste que John avait fait quelques secondes auparavant, mais la force qu'elle mit dans son lancer, fit que le ballon atterrit en plein sur le nez de McKay._

J : (souriant) "Jolie lancer." dit-il, alors qu'il se précipitait vers le scientifique qui à présent était allongé part terre en se tenant le nez.  
  
Fin du flash back 

E : "John ? John ? Ca va ?"  
J : (secouant la tête) "Oui, oui ca va", dit-il en regardant la jeune femme.  
E : "Un nouveau souvenir ?"  
J : "Oui… on était en train de jouer au foot, vous, moi et Rodney… et vous lui avez littéralement cassé le nez." 

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir… C'était au début de leur relation, où ils se cachaient de tous, où l'interdit mêlé à l'excitation était de rigueur…ce qui n'avait plus rien avoir avec maintenant… hélas…

J : "Est-ce que ca va ?" demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, Elizabeth en oublia presque l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

E : "Oui, oui, ca va, merci."

John ne parut pas très convaincu par cette réponse mais la laissa faire. Elle avait, de toute évidence, besoin de repos et lui aussi commençait à sentir les affres du sommeil l'engloutir peu à peu.

J : "Ca fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule journée, je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, pour l'instant."

E : "Excellente idée. Demain, je vous emmènerai voir le Docteur Heightmeyer."

J : "Qui est-ce ?"

E : "Notre psychologue."

J : _(protestant)_ "Je ne suis pas fou."

E : "Non, mais vous ignorez tout de votre vie. Elle vous aidera à faire un travail sur vous-même qui vous permettra peut-être de retrouver mémoire et qui sait peut-être qu'on essaiera même l'hypnose."

J : "Euhh…oui, l'hypnose, c'est pas trop mon truc."Dit-il en grimaçant.

E : "Je sais." répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Ce que John se demandait encore c'était comment elle savait cela ? Il devait être plus lié à cette femme qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Après tout, c'était peu être plus qu'une amie pour lui…

Cela faisait trop de questions pour une seule et même journée, ils avaient tous deux besoin de repos. Tout serait peut-être plus clair une fois la nuit passée.

E : "Je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant."

J : "Bonne nuit."

E : "Bonne nuit, John."

Elizabeth partit sans vraiment demander son reste et courut plus qu'elle ne marcha en direction de ses quartiers. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, la jeune femme se laissa lentement glisser contre la paroi. Tous ces souvenirs, devoir refaire chambre à part. Tout cela était tellement étrange, elle était tellement habituée à s'endormir dans ses bras, à se faire doucement bercer par sa respiration calme et régulière. Comment allait-elle faire sans lui ? Et si cela durait plus de temps que prévu ? Et s'il ne retrouvait pas la mémoire avant qu'elle accouche ? Tout était tellement confus, elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était.

Elle se releva assez difficilement et passa dans la salle de bain. L'eau gelée sur son visage lui faisait un bien fou, s'insinuant dans chaque pore de sa peau comme pour la libérer de cette journée trop dure et quand elle relèverait la tête John lui sourirait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais malheureusement lorsqu'elle la releva, elle ne vit qu'un lit vide.

Après avoir enfilé un léger pyjama d'été, Elizabeth s'installa confortablement sur ce lit décidément trop grand pour elle seule. Ne préférant pas se mettre de son côté et avoir l'impression qu'en étalant le bras, elle toucherait John, et ne préférant pas se mettre du côté de son mari de peur de lui "piquer" son côté, elle prit place au milieu du lit. Une main sur l'oreiller et l'autre sur son ventre, elle réfléchit. Encore une épreuve. N'en avaient-ils pas assez traversés tous les deux ? Ne méritaient-ils enfin un peu de bonheur ? Ce jour qui aurait dû être un des plus beaux de leur vie, ce jour où ils auraient dû célébrer l'arrivée imminente d'un bébé. Leur bébé… Ce jour qui avait tourné à la catastrophe…

E _(doucement)_ : "Je suis désolée, petit bébé, l'annonce de ton arrivé ne s'est pas exactement passée comme je l'avais espéré."

Depuis son lit, John regardait le plafond. Lui, qui croyait être fatigué et bien en fait non, trop de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse seulement penser à fermer l'œil. Cette femme avait l'air de tellement bien le connaître mais lui ne savait rien, ou presque, d'elle. Il était troublé et en même temps à l'aise avec elle, il ne savait plus tellement comment réagir. Et la perspective de la revoir le lendemain, le remplissait de bonheur, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il se sentait tellement démuni et seul dans le noir de cette chambre qui était sensé être la sienne. Il ne cessait de triturer le rond de métal qu'il tenait entre les doigts.

Cet objet qui, à son avis, devait avoir beaucoup de valeur pour lui. Une bribe de souvenir qu'il avait déjà oublié. Il se souvenait être allé dans un parc et avoir pris la plus important décision de sa vie, laissant la chance, le destin, le vent ou cette pièce décider pour lui. Et si aujourd'hui, elle décidait encore pour lui ? Mais décider de quoi ? Il n'avait rien à faire, juste se concentrer pour essayer de retrouver sa mémoire défaillante. Seuls les gens qui l'entouraient pouvaient l'aider, lui, devait faire son possible pour se souvenir. Juste rester là et attendre, le lendemain, de voir la psy, de voir d'autres personnes se présentant comme ses amis et attendre encore…Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce sentiment d'impuissance !

Et si justement, sa mémoire avait occulté de sa conscience toute sa vie parce qu'elle était trop horrible ? Parce que ce qu'il vivait était trop dur ? A ce moment là, devait-il vraiment rechercher sa mémoire au risque de perdre les rares moments de répits que son esprit lui autorisait ? Perdu au beau milieu de ses réflexions, John ne savait que faire. Mais ce dont il était sûr c'était que même si sa vie ne valait pas la peine qu'il la vive, il valait mieux le savoir plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance. Mais il avait encore une décision à prendre, une seule s'offrait à lui en cet instant et au fond, peut-être était-ce la plus importante de toutes. Il se releva et se mit en tailleur sur son lit, fixant la pièce des yeux comme si elle allait lui révéler tous ses secrets.

J : "Pile : Je laisse tomber. Face : Je fais tout pour l'avoir."

E : "Désolée mon bébé, mais pour l'instant je ne sais si ton papa sera présent pour toi. Il n'est plus vraiment lui même en ce moment."

John lança la pièce en l'air en espérant secrètement qu'elle lui dirait de se battre, de tout faire pour avoir cette femme merveilleuse qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une journée.

J : "Allez, face, face, face."

E : "Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait."

La pièce retomba beaucoup trop lentement pour John mais pas assez pour qu'il la rattrape. Elle roula longtemps sur sol, pour s'immobiliser sous le lit.

E : "Il est un peu perdu mais on va l'aider. Ne t'en fais pas, ça s'arrangera. On a vécu pire."

John se leva, excédé, et poussa violemment son lit sur le côté pour apercevoir la pièce.

E : "Mais, je dois t'avouer que ton arrivée me terrifie et j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour m'aider à traverser tout cela. Mais je t'ai, toi. Alors, j'y arriverai, j'ai vécu pire…"

Lorsque John aperçut la pièce, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

E : "Des tas de femmes accouchent depuis la nuit des temps et puis j'ai aussi des amis formidables. Alors, n'aie pas peur pour ta maman, mon cœur, ca va aller et puis j'en suis sûre…"

Ni pile, ni face, la pièce était retombé sur la tranche. Il la saisit avec entrain, c'était à lui de choisir !

E : "…Papa va revenir…"

Cependant, elle ne put empêcher un voile de tristesse de passer devant ses yeux. Oui…mais dans combien de temps ? Combien de temps encore devrait-elle attendre ? Dans combien de temps pourrait-elle de nouveau se blottir dans ses bras, dans lesquels elle avait l'impression d'être protégée de tous les malheurs du monde…Est-ce qu'un jour, cela arriverait-il? Un jour se trouverait-il dans cette chambre, avec elle, sur ce lit ? Sa main posée sur la sienne, à l'endroit où était gardé leur trésor…Ce trésor conçu avec tant d'amour…

Elizabeth poussa un profond soupir et se mit à caresser son ventre, tout en chantonnant une berceuse. C'était un peu ridicule, vu qu'elle n'était enceinte que de deux mois…Mais qu'importe, cela l'apaisait.

E : (murmurant) "Bonne nuit mon bébé", dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux. 

Malgré la fatigue qui la tenaillait, ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que les affres du sommeil la prirent…


	11. Chapter 11

Malgré la fatigue qui la tenaillait, ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que les affres du sommeil la prirent…Pour quelques heures seulement

_Voila un nouveau chapitre de Cesse la pluie ! Une nouvelle fois, centré sur le personnage d'Elizabeth. J'ai beaucoup ce passage personnellement, on y voie sa fragilité ! et autre surprise ! Avec un nouveau couple, ces la première fois que je exploite, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! _

_Réponse au coms_

_Rafikis : Oui je suis d'accord John reste John et je pense que même amnésique, il se bâtera pour retrouver la mémoire ! Oui, pauvre Elizabeth, mais Elizabeth et comme John, une battante, elle va y arrivée ! J'espère que cette site te plaira, quand à moi, je fais commenté ta fics ! _

xoxoxoxox

Malgré la fatigue qui la tenaillait, ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que les affres du sommeil la prirent…Pour quelques heures seulement. A son grand désespoir, la diplomate se réveilla six heures plus tard, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient la cité d'Atlantis. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et constata, qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours au milieu du lit, une main posée sur son ventre, qu'elle recommença à caresser tendrement du pouce.

Elizabeth resta un long moment à fixer le plafond, essayant de ne penser à rien, avant de se redresser afin de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et regarda vers la grande baie vitrée le lever du soleil. Une nouvelle journée commençait, avec son lot de surprises…Une nouvelle journée où elle devrait l'affronter, faire comme si rien ne les liait, comme s'ils n'étaient pas mariés…La diplomate secoua la tête et son regard se posa sur la table de chevet, ou il n'y a pas si longtemps une rose l'attendait…

John avait prit l'habitude de lui apporter chaque jour une fleur du continent. Elizabeth avait trouvé cela si touchant, si attendrissant…Dans combien de temps le referait-il ? S'il le refaisait un jour ? Oui ! Il allait le refaire ! Elle l'avait promis à son bébé.

E : _(tendrement)_ "Bonjours mon poussin."

Malgré la peur que cette grossesse faisait naître en elle, c'était naturellement qu'elle s'était mise à lui parler. Peut-être était-ce le lien maternel ? Ou le fait que pour l'instant, ce bébé était la seule chose qui la liait encore à son époux…Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur cette question…Elle aimait lui parler…

Elizabeth regarda l'entrée, et la vision de John, tenant un plateau de petit déjeuner lui apparut. Son regard se voila un instant, mais elle secoua la tête, afin de ne pas replonger dans ses sombres pensées…Hier avait suffit…Aujourd'hui était une nouvelle journée, sans lui…La leader poussa un imperceptible soupir et décida de se lever, cependant, à peine avait-elle fait ce geste, qu'elle fut prise un haut le cœur.

E : "Oh non !"

La jeune femme eut a peine le temps d'arriver à la salle de bain, où elle rendit le peu de dîner qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille. Les soubresauts et hauts le cœur durèrent quelque minutes, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre les parois froides du lavabo blanc. Une fois les nausées passées et sa respiration un peu plus calme, Elizabeth s'aspergea le visage d'eau, puis elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Elle était blanche et avait les traits légèrement tirés…En somme et selon l'expression de Rodney, elle avait une tête à faire peur. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir John ainsi. Il se demanderait ce qu'elle avait, et la diplomate se refusait à l'inquiéter. Il ne devait se concentrer que sur sa mémoire…Et seulement sur ça…

Elizabeth resta un long moment à réfléchir aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, une main posée sur son ventre, son visage reprenait des couleurs…Apres plusieurs tergiversations, elle opta pour une bonne douche bien chaude et le mess. La jeune femme n'avait pas très faim, mais elle savait que dans son état, Carson ne la lâcherait pas d'une semelle et irait la conduire lui-même au mess pour manger un peu ! Puis, à présent, elle mangeait pour deux.

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge au dessus de la porte qui s'affichait sept heures. De toute façon, connaissant John, il ne serait pas debout avant neuf heures ! Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en pensant que même amnésique, cet état de choses ne changerait jamais….

OoOoO 

Une masse remua sous les couvertures, et la tête d'une jeune femme rousse en sortie. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et avisa le réveil à ses cotés : sept heure et dix minutes. Ca allait, elle n'était pas en retard. Elle ne prenait son service que dans deux heures, en commencent par une séance d'entraînement avec Ronon.

Ce n'était pas, que la jeune femme appréciait vraiment le fait de se battre avec lui, mais le Colonel Sheppard avant son amnésie, avait insisté pour que tout les militaires s'entraînent avec le Runner, une fois par semaine, afin d'apprendre les techniques de celui-ci. Laura devait bien admettre que c'était une bonne méthode.

La jeune lieutenant se mit sur le dos et se frotta le visage dans ses mains, afin être d'être bien réveillée, puis elle étira ses bras, paume vers le haut, en pensant qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormis.

Un grognement d'homme de Neandertal se fit entendre à ses cotés. Laura écarquilla les yeux et se tourna lentement vers l'homme allongé à sa gauche. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, et une appréhension monta en elle, à la peur de trouver la personne à laquelle elle pensait…

La jeune femme étouffa une exclamation de sa main, lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de Rodney Mckay. Mon dieu, qu'avait-elle fait…Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Tout lui revient alors en mémoire, tel un boomerang…

Son footing habituel du soir…sa bousculade dans le couloir devant ses quartiers avec Mckay…La dispute qui avait suivie…Puis ensuite les baisers, les caresses, le plaisir, le désir…Oh mon dieu ! Comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela avait-il dégénéré ainsi ?

Elle le détestait ! Ils se détestaient ! Alors pourquoi ? D'accord…La jeune femme ne pouvait nier qu'une certaine attirance animale régnait entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, mais de là à coucher avec lui !

Laura fut prise d'un violent dégoût contre elle même. Comment, alors qu'elle n'aimait pas cet homme, avait-elle pu se laisser aller de la sorte dans ses bras ? Pensa-t-elle, alors que les images de leur nuit lui revenaient à l'esprit. 

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Cela avait était si…Elle grimaça, à la pensée de ce mot…intense…Oui, intense…La jeune femme devait bien se l'avouer à elle même…Ce qu'elle avait ressentit avec Mckay, elle ne l'avait ressentit avec personne autre…Non…Il avait été si attentif à ses moindres soupirs, à ses moindres désirs…Il avait été si doux, si sensuel, contrastant de tout au tout avec cette apparence de scientifique arrogant qu'il abordait…On aurait dit un autre homme…

Un infime sourire étira ses lèvres, à la pensée des sensations qu'il avait fait naître en elle…Rodney Mckay pouvait être un homme surprenant. Pensa-t-elle en posant son regard sur le scientifique, qui dormait toujours. Mais que racontait-elle ! C'était Rodney ! L'homme qui la méprisait, qui ne cherchait qu'une chose, à la mettre hors d'elle, cet homme mal poli, infecte…cet homme qui…Qui l'avait fait vibrer…

Mon dieu ! Laura poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ressentait tellement de sentiments contradictoires en cet instant. Devait-elle attendre qu'il se réveille et discuter ? Mais voudrait-il discuter ? La jeune femme était sûre qu'il mettrait cela sur le coup de l'attraction animale qu'ils éprouvaient et partiraient dans une de ces explications, qui la mettrait hors d'elle !

Et Laura ne le souhaitait pas…ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'était partir…Fuir, même si cette attitude pouvait paraître lâche, elle avait besoin de réfléchir…De se retrouver seule pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé entre eux…Oui réfléchir…

Pour cela, rien de tel qu'un bon footing ! Laura se leva doucement en jetant un œil à Rodney, pour voir s'il ne se réveillait pas, mais niet…Elle s'habilla en silence et sortit de ses quartiers, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au scientifique… 

OoOoO


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou a tous

_Coucou a tous ! _

_Voici le chapitre 12 de cesse la pluie ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup dans ce chapitre la relation Elizabeth Laura ! J'adore le personnage de Laura de tout facon ! J'espere que vous aimerais autant que moi la petite réplique de Liz sur le comment elle et tombé enceinte lol _

_Mais je vous laisse lire _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Pour publié vos fics sur stargate audeladestoiles._

_Rafikis : Laura blonde ?? tes sure ? sur certaine foto elle et rousse, blond roux sa t'irait ? lol je suis contente que la relation Laura/Rodney te plait ! Vraiment ! Arrête tu va me faire rougir, j'aime décrire ce coté fragile Elizabeth ! Le coté battant de John ?? je fais essayée j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_Gwenlan : Hey ! Je suis contente que cela tes plus, j'espère que mes autres fics ton plut aussi ?? Toi-même écrits tu des fics ?? Si oui, je serais heureuse de les lire ! Pour la suite, la voila dit moi ce que tu en pense ! _

xoxoxoxoxox

Une heure…Elle avait couru pendant une heure, essayant d'évacuer de son esprit les images de sa nuit avec lui…Peine perdue…Son ventre avait finie par crier famine et après avoir prit une douche dans les vestiaires, elle avait décidée d'aller faire un tour au mess…Voir un peu de monde lui ferait le plus grand bien. Puis, la jeune femme devait bien avoué, qu'elle n'était pas pressée de retrouver ses quartiers…Premièrement, de peur de retrouver Rodney, et ensuite, être dans ce lieu, qui inévitablement lui rappellerait cette nuit dans ses bras…

Laura poussa un profond soupir de lassitude en prenant son plateau, tout en se retournant. Elle parcourut le mess du regard. Il n'y avait guère de monde…Son attention fut retenue par Elizabeth qui était assise à une table…Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, jouant du plat de sa fourchette avec ses œufs brouillés, qu'elle avait à peine touché…La jeune lieutenant remarqua tout de suite la pâleur de son visage et ses traits légèrement tirés. Laura se décida à aller la voir, si quelqu'un avait besoin de soutien, c'était bien leur leader. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du Docteur Weir, qui visiblement ne l'avait pas entendu.

L : "Bonjour."

La jeune femme sursauta, en laissant tomber sa fourchette.

E _: (une main sur son cœur, soupirant)_ "Laura ! Bonjour. Vous m'avez une de ces peurs."  
L : "Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."  
E : "Ce n'est rien, asseyez vous."

Laura s'exécuta et pris place en face d'Elizabeth.

L : "Vous allez bien ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en se saisissant de sa fourchette.  
E : "Un peu barbouillée mais ca va et vous ?"  
L : _(esquissant un sourire)_ "Ca va."

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun mangeant en silence. Cadman ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les traits tirés de sa supérieure…N'y tenant plus, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

L : "Comment va le Colonel Sheppard ?"

Elizabeth cessa de jouer avec ses œufs et grimaça. Elle redoutait cette question, qui, depuis quelques temps, était devenue récurrente…Trop à son goût même…

L : _(Voyant la tête d'Elizabeth)_ "Oh, si vous ne voulez pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave." Dit-elle en secouant les mains.

Le Docteur Weir releva les yeux vers elle, et esquissa un sourire.

E : "Merci de votre sollicitude _(essayant de paraître joyeuse)_ Kate dit qu'il faut que je parle, alors parlons en !"  
L : "Je ne vous force à rien…"  
E : _(la rassurant)_ "Je sais, je ne me sens pas obligée."

Laura sourit, mais hésita cependant avant de reposer sa question.

L : "Alors comment va le Colonel ? _(Tentant un peu humour)_ Avec un peu de chance, nous serions plus obligés de pratiquer ces séances d'entraînement avec Ronon."  
E : "Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cela est nécessaire."  
L : _(grimaçant)_ "Oui, hélas."

E : "En tout cas pour répondre à votre question, John va bien, merci de vous en soucier."  
L : "Et pour ce qui est de sa mémoire ?"  
E : "Toujours pareil, malheureusement."

Cadman ne put que remarquer le voile de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux d'Elizabeth.

L : (_posant une main sur son bras)_ "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que Carson va trouver une solution."  
E : _(soupirant)_ "Oui, je l'espère, mais son scanner ne révèle rien d'anormal, c'est cela qui est bizarre."  
L : "Je pense qu'il faut juste un peu de temps pour qu'il reprenne ses repères."  
E : _(faiblement)_ "Oui peut-être…"

Elizabeth baissa les yeux vers son assiette, une mine des plus sombres sur le visage. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il reprendrait ses repères très vite et que de nouveau, il l'entourait de ses bras puissants. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre, espérant que sa séance avec Kate, dans la journée lui ferait du bien. 

Dans un geste presque anodin, la jeune femme posa une main sur son ventre, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Laura, et confirma les soupçons qu'elle avait depuis quelque temps déjà.

L : "En tout cas, vous devriez prendre soin de vous dans votre état."

Elizabeth releva vivement la tête, regardant droit dans les yeux Laura. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Seuls, à présent Kate et Carson étaient au courant ! Cela se voyait-il à ce point ?

E : "Commenta avez vous…"  
L : "Su ? Vous savez, je suis une femme et ce genre de chose ne m'échappe guère. Vous avez quelques petits signes qui ne trompent pas. La pâleur de votre visage que vous abordez depuis quelques temps déjà, tous les matins. La fatigue, le fait qu'avant que le Colonel ne soit dans cet état, vous ayez été voir Carson plusieurs fois. Je vous ai aperçue appuyée contre un mur 4 fois, quand vous étiez sûre que personne ne soit dans les couloirs. Tout à l'heure vous m'avez dit que vous étiez barbouillée et là, votre main posée sur votre ventre dans un geste protecteur. J'en conclu que vous êtes enceinte…''

E : "Vous êtes perspicace dites moi."  
L : "Et observatrice." Dit-elle en levant un doigt.

Liz sourit de plus belle, mais se départit bien vite de son sourire…Si Laura s'en était aperçu, John le verrait sûrement…La jeune femme sembla comprendre ce qui tracassait la leader d'Atlantis.

L : "Ne vous inquiétez pas, John ne verra rien."  
E : "Vous êtes sur ?"  
L : "C'est un homme ! Et ils sont anti-doués pour remarquer ce genre de choses ! Croyiez moi ! Dites moi vous en êtes à combien ?"

E : "Deux mois…"

Elizabeth l'espérait vraiment…il ne devait pas l'apprendre…il ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était enceinte avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé la mémoire…Surtout sachant que c'était une partie cela qui avait provoqué son amnésie…

E : "J'espère qu'il retrouvera la mémoire assez vite."  
L : _(la regardant dans les yeux) _"Ne vous en faites pas, croyez en lui Elizabeth."

Le Docteur Weir la remercia d'un hochement de tête et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Chacune était perdue dans ses propres pensées. Elizabeth finit son assiette, non sans mal, et regarda du coin de l'œil Laura, elle n'avait pas remarqué avant sa tenue.

E : "Dites moi, vous essayez d'échapper à quelqu'un dans vos quartiers, pour être venue ici directement après votre footing ?"

Cadman se figea instantanément, et releva les yeux vers Elizabeth.

L : "Non… _(Gênée)_ C'est à dire que…non…enfin.. oui…euh…non…"

La jeune femme soupira…Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, et la mieux placée était sans doute Elizabeth…C'était elle qui connaissait le mieux Rodney. 

L : "Et bien voila, disons que…hier soir…je faisais mon footing habituel."  
E : "Oui." Dit-elle en lui envoyant un regard encouragement.  
L : "Et…j'ai…percuté quelqu'un…"  
E : _(haussant les sourcils, voyant où elle voulait en venir)_ "Oh…et vous n'avez pas eu de mal ?"  
L : "Non…Disons que…je me suis excusée…on s'est disputés et… _(Faisant des moulinets avec son poignet) _une chose en entraînant une autre…"  
E : _(hochant la tête)_ "Je vois. Et c'est si grave que cela ?"  
L : "Cet homme c'était Rodney."

Elizabeth failli recracher l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire. Laura esquissa une petite grimace, sûre de sa réaction…

E : "Notre Rodney ? _(Laura hocha la tête)_ Je croyais que vous vous détestiez !"  
L : "Moi aussi _(soupirant)_ je ne sais pas comment nous en sommes arrivés là !" dit-elle ne prenant son visage dans ses mains. 

E : "Je comprends votre… _(Cherchant ces mots)_ désappointement…mais…c'est si grave que cela ?" dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
L : "Oui ! Enfin… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…"  
E : _(n'étant pas sûre de comprendre)_ "Comment cela ?"  
L : "Et bien disons que Rodney a été si… _(Elle marqua une pause et rougit légèrement)_ Ca me gêne de parler de cela avec vous."  
E : _(souriant)_ "Ne le soyez pas. Vous croyiez que je suis tombée enceinte comment ?"  
L : _(gênée)_ "Heu…oui…et bien disons que…Rodney a été le total opposé de ce qu'il est quand nous nous affrontons, ou de ce qu'il laisse paraître. Il était si doux…si attentif, si sensuel…J'avais l'impression de me retrouver avec un autre homme."  
E : "Je comprends. Et vous lui en avez parlé ?"

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

L : "Quand j'ai compris ce que nous avions fait, j'ai pris la fuite…Comme la lâche que je suis…" dit-elle en baisant les yeux.  
E : "Vous n'êtes pas une lâche. Votre réaction est tout à fait normale. Vous avez prit peur et vous êtes partie parce que vous aviez besoin de faire le point…de réfléchir…"

Elle esquissa un pauvre sourire.

L : "Je n'aurais pas du partir."  
E : "C'était la seule solution qui se présentait à vous en cet instant. Ecoutez Laura, je sais que cela va vous paraître dur, mais vous devriez aller lui parler."  
L : "Quoi ? _(remuant son doigt de droite à gauche)_ Non, non, non !"  
E : "Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile, mais vous ne devriez pas laisser cet état de chose entre vous deux. A un moment donné, il faudra que vous en parliez ! Atlantis a beau être grande, vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher indéfiniment !"  
L : "Le pire, c'est que vous avez raison…"  
E : "Prenez un jour ou deux pour y réfléchir, mais parlez-lui…"  
L : "Merci Elizabeth…"  
E : "De rien ! _(regardant sa montre)_ Désolée, je vais devoir vous laisser, il faut que j'aille réveiller ce grand garçon qui me sert époux !"

Laura souri à cette remarque.

L : "Allez y ! Merci encore."  
E : "Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous savez où me trouver."

La jeune femme la remercia d'un hochement de tête, en se disant que c'était une femme formidable. Même avec ses problèmes, elle prenait le temps d'écouter ceux des autres et de les aider…Elle poussa un profond soupir et replongea le nez dans son assiette. 

OoOoO


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth marchait d'un pas ferme et décidé vers les quartiers de son mari

_Coucou a vous !_

_Voila le chapitre 13 de Cesse la pluie ! Cette fic, comme Zahara, arrivera a présent plus vite, car elle et finie (oui, je finie mais fics quelque fois mdr) J'aime ce qui se passe dans cette suite !! Surtout la réaction Elizabeth lol_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Rafikis : Oui, j'ai revenue critical mass et ces vraie que Laura sa dépend de éclairage ! Blond roux cela t'irait ? md rosse me dire que ce n'es pas vraie pour les mecs ? lol et la réplique de liz pour le faite de comment elle et tombé enceinte, sa mais venu tt seul merci Rafi calinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn dis moi ce que tu pense de la suite ! _

xoxoxoxox

Elizabeth marchait d'un pas ferme et décidé vers les quartiers de son mari. Parler avec Laura lui avait fait le plus grand bien, parler des problèmes d'autres personnes, se vider la tête, c'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour reprendre confiance en elle. A force, de chercher et de titiller sa mémoire, il finirait bien par la retrouver… Du moins, elle l'espérait…

Une fois arrivée devant la porte du beau jeune homme, tout son courage accumulé pendant les dernières minutes partit instantanément en fumée. Devait-elle frapper ? Ou entrer comme ça ? Il était tôt pour lui, elle risquait de le réveiller, elle savait à quel point, il n'était pas du matin… Elle approcha sa main de la porte puis la retira. Elle ferait mieux d'attendre qu'il se réveille de lui-même. Pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons… Il pourrait croire, avec tant d'instance, qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, ce qui était le cas mais ça, il ne devait pas le savoir. Elle fit demi-tour, puis revient en arrière et frappa à sa porte, se maudissant intérieurement de cette impulsion, de cette envie frénétique de le voir. Elle se faisait du mal, elle le savait, le voir, le sentir si près d'elle sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser… Dieu, que c'était dur !

Mais, la porte s'ouvrit l'arrachant à ses réflexions, l'arrachant à toutes formes de pensées. John venait d'ouvrir la porte, une serviette sur les hanches, le torse nu et ruisselant d'eau, les cheveux encore mouillés, une serviette à la main pour les essuyer. Il faisait vivre le plus dur de tout les supplices à Elizabeth qui n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus. Cependant, elle se maîtrisa ou du moins, elle essaya de détacher son regard du torse de son beau colonel non sans un effort qui lui parut quasi surhumain.

J : "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

E _(ayant de plus en plus de mal à le regarder dans les yeux)_ : "Je…venais…je… suis…venue…"

Elizabeth s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, ne pouvant décidément pas aligner plus de deux mots cohérents. Ses hormones la rendaient folle et lui criaient de lui enlever cette saleté de serviette qui gâchait tout le spectacle. Elle avait la chance de bien connaître son homme et savait à quel point ce qui se trouvait en dessous de la ceinture était vraiment la partie la plus intéressante de son anatomie… Sa partie préférée… Cette partie si… Non, elle ne devait pas faillir, elle entreprit de reposer son regard dans les yeux de son compagnon mais il ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Il avait un regard tellement… transperçant ... Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine, elle savait très bien à quoi il pensait en cet instant et le fait qu'il y pense la connaissant à peine fit naître un léger sourire au coin des lèvres d'Elizabeth. Mais, il s'efface bien vite en voyant que son regard à lui ne changeait pas. Ses yeux verts la troublaient, combien de fois elle les avait admirés pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, soutenant son regard, créant ainsi une sorte d'univers rien qu'à eux, augmentant le plaisir de l'un et de l'autre. Leurs ébats lui revinrent bien vite en mémoire et elle y repensa non sans ressentir un désir qu'elle connaissait bien en son bas ventre.

J _(rompant le silence)_ : "Vous êtes venue et maintenant vous êtes là."

E _(ne sachant pas vraiment où elle en était)_ : "C'est ça, maintenant je suis là."

J _(ne la lâchant pas des yeux)_ : "Hum, hum."

Elizabeth déglutit difficilement, elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et qu'elle ne devait pas céder, alors qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Elle aurait l'impression de le trahir. Elle voulait attendre le retour de son mari. Même si cela semblait de plus en plus difficile à ses yeux.

E _(reprenant un peu d'assurance)_ : "J'étais venu vous réveiller."

John ne tenta pas plus la dirigeante, estimant qu'il l'avait assez titillée et troublée. Tout devait se faire en son temps, s'il la brusquait, il ne gagnerait que son corps et pas son cœur. Il avait toujours appris qu'il y avait deux genres de femmes, celle qu'on veut pour la nuit et qu'il suffit de draguer ouvertement et sans relâche pour arriver à ses fins, où il suffit d'un peu trop d'alcool pour qu'elles tombent dans vos bras. Et puis, ils y avaient les autres, les femmes comme Elizabeth, c'était celles-là qu'il aimait le plus. C'était de celles-là qu'il fallait gagner le cœur, affronter avec elle ce qui leur faisait peur d'aimer, se jurer de tuer le misérable qui était passé avant lui et lui avait ravagé le cœur. Oui, c'était ces femmes là qu'il aimait. Probablement, la seule vraie chose que son père lui ai apprise : il y a les femmes qu'on épouse et celles qu'on refile aux potes après utilisation.

Elizabeth était de celle qu'on épouse. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie d'aller jusque là avec elle, pour l'instant, surtout qu'il la connaissait à peine. Mais gagner son cœur, l'entendre parler pendant des heures, être là pour elle. Dieu, qu'il en avait envie !

J : "Je vais m'habiller et après on ira petit déjeuner ?"

E _(reprenant ses esprits)_ : En fait, j'ai déjà mangé, mais je vous accompagnerai, on rencontra sûrement toute l'équipe, ça vous rappellera peut-être des souvenirs."

Elizabeth lui fit un petit sourire d'encourageant que John lui rendit avant de la laisser entrer dans ses quartiers et de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

La dirigeante inspecta la pièce des yeux : un skate bord, une planche de surf, un poster au dessus du lit, ce que John pouvait être resté gamin ! Cependant, son regard fut attiré par un fauteuil, un horrible fauteuil en cuir qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, John avait fait pleins de compromis, comprenant que s'il voulait vivre avec sa belle, il faudrait se débarrasser de quelques objets sans importance et de très mauvais goût pour sa compagne. Mais, il restait une chose que John n'avait pas voulu sacrifier : ce fauteuil. Un calvaire pour Elizabeth, le regarder lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Cela avait leur première dispute depuis le début de leur vie de couple. Quand elle y pensait, elle se trouvait ridicule, tout ça pour un fauteuil !


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou_

_Voila avec beaucoup de retard, j'en est honte de vous avoir fait attendre jusque la, alors que le chapitre était prêt sur mon pc depuis pas mal de temps ^^ alors je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse savourée cette suite !_

_Rafikis : mdr, oui je pense que John torse nue en serviette, moi j'imagine clairement ce qu il y a en dessus ptdr heu… très bon question ma Rafi, et ces une incohérence en effet, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquée calinnnnnnn _

_Bebe Sokar : suffisait de demandée_ lol

oxoxoxoxo

FLASH BACK

_J : "Bébé, tu veux que je mette ça où ?" demanda John en posant le fauteuil devant l'entrée des quartiers d'Elizabeth._

_E : (se retournant) "Ca quoi ?"_

_J : "Mon fauteuil. Je te propose à côté du canapé, ca te va ?"_

_E : "Il est tout simplement hors de question que ce… truc entre dans mes quartiers."_

_J : "Pardon ?"_

_E : "John, je ne veux ni te mentir, ni te faire de la peine alors je vais essayer d'être la plus claire possible : c'est moche."_

_J : "Quoi ? Ce fauteuil est très joli et il ira très bien avec ton horrible lampe."_

_E : "Ma lampe n'est absolument pas horrible mais à côté de ton fauteuil, elle risque de perdre de sa beauté, c'est indéniable."_

_J : "Elizabeth, j'ai déjà renoncé à mon poster de Johnny Cash, mon tapis disco, ma collection de revu porno…_

_Devant la mine réprobatrice de sa compagne, le militaire se ravisa :_

_J : (essayant de se justifier) "Dont j'avais bien sûr oublié l'existence avant que tu ne tombes dessus et je peux t'assurer que je ne trouve pas du tout ces femmes attirantes, elles sont refaites de partout, et puis c'est très insultant envers les femmes. Ce genre de magazines vous présente comme des objets sexuels faits pour le plaisir des hommes, c'est extrêmement dégradant et jamais je ne cautionnerai un tel acte. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est l'ancien locataire de mes quartiers qui les a oublié."_

_E : "Le dernier locataire de tes quartiers avant toi remonte à dix milles ans."_

_J : "Soit les anciens étaient en avance sur leur temps, soit ils étaient pervers." _

_E : "John, je ne veux pas de ce truc chez moi." Dit-elle en désignant le fauteuil du doigt._

_J : "Hey, j'ai fait pleins de sacrifices et de compromis pour pouvoir vivre avec toi, tu ne peux pas en faire aussi ?" _

_E : (haussant un sourcil) "Des sacrifices ? Dit aussi que la perspective de vivre avec moi t'est douloureuse."_

_J : "Je n'ai jamais dit ça, j'ai très envie de vivre avec toi mais il faudrait peut être arriver à accepter que j'ai aussi des affaires, et qu'elles vont entrer dans ces quartiers et que je vais forcément investir ces lieux. Et je commence à me demander si tu as vraiment envie que je me sente chez moi ici ou même que vive ici."_

_Sur ce, John sortit de la pièce laissant le fauteuil dans l'entrée. Elizabeth s'assit furieuse sur le lit. Où se croyait-il ? C'était chez elle. Et si elle ne voulait pas de fauteuil, il n'y aurait pas de fauteuil ! C'était son espace, où elle se retrouvait après une dure journée et elle ne voulait pas que les horreurs de John viennent empiéter sur sa propriété… _

_E : "Ma propriété ? Il a raison. Je ne suis pas très partageuse, il va falloir que je le laisse s'installer… Mais ce fauteuil est si moche."_

_Rien que de le voir, lui était pénible. En plus, il bloquait la fermeture de la porte. Elle entreprit alors de le déplacer à côté de sa jolie lampe entre la table basse et le canapé. Une fois, la chose faite, elle chercha John dans toute la cité, pour lui dire que – malgré elle – elle acceptait son hideux fauteuil et ses affaires. Même si elle n'en avait pas très envie, elle voulait que John se sente à l'aise dans ce qui serait leurs quartiers, elle ne voulait plus le voir se balader avec son petit sac de sa chambre jusqu'à la sienne. Elle voulait une relation sérieuse._

_John lui, s'était réfugié dans le laboratoire de Rodney pour se plaindre de sa chérie à son ami. Il savait bien qu'il finirait par balancer ce fauteuil si elle n'en voulait pas, il ne voulait pas lui imposer ses affaires, ni sa présence, si elle ne voulait pas de lui, il retournait dans ses quartiers et il continuerait comme avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête. _

_R : "John, elle a raison, je l'ai vu votre fauteuil, il est laid."_

_J : "C'est pas vrai."_

_R : "Rien que de le voir me fait mal aux yeux."_

_J : (fronçant les sourcils) "De quel côté êtes-vous ?"_

_R : "Du sien. Fichez-le camp de mon espace vital."Dit il, en battant l'air de sa main comme pour chasser une mouche. _

_J : "Mouais."_

_John partit à la recherche d'une oreille attentive pour ses plaintes, il avait pensé à aller voir la psy – après tout c'était son job – mais avait abandonné, en se rendant compte qu'elle essayerait de le conseiller et de trouver une solution. Il ne voulait pas de solution, juste se plaindre, se débarrasser du fauteuil et une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. _

_J : "Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu." Dit-il alors qu'il venait de renverser une personne à l'angle d'un couloir._

_Mais à peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'il remarqua que c'était sa femme qu'il venait de renverser. Tant pis pour les plaintes, il passerait directement à la réconciliation. _

_E : "Pas grave, justement je te cherchais."_

_J : "Ah oui ? Tu as changé d'avis pour ce fauteuil." Demanda t-il d'une traite_

_Elizabeth prit une grande respiration et se prépara intérieurement à ce qu'elle allait dire._

_E : "Oui."_

_John faillit tomber sur place sous le coup de la surprise._

_J : "C'est vrai ?"_

_E : "Malheureusement."_

_Elle prit une grande respiration._

_E : "Ecoutes, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi. J'accepterai tes chaussettes sales par terre, tes mauvais goûts en matière de tapisserie et ton horreur de fauteuil."_

_J : "C'est moi ou ça ressemblait à des excuses ?"_

_E : "John", dit-elle avait un regard réprobateur._

_J : "D'accord, l'acceptation de tout ça est un grand pas pour toi et pour notre couple alors merci."_

_Elizabeth lui sourit et lui sauta dans les bras, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les disputes et c'était la première depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Leur séparation n'avait peut-être duré que quelques heures mais elle avait besoin de lui contre elle. John la serra fort et cala sa tête sur son épaule, ayant tout le loisir de sentir le magnifique parfum de ses cheveux. Elle s'éloigna un peu de son étreinte pour pouvoir l'embrasser pleinement. Entre deux respirations, John articula :_

_J : "Si…tu veux…on peux…le virer…ce fauteuil."_

_Elizabeth arrêta quelques instants de l'embrasser._

_E (avec un espoir non caché) : "C'est vrai ?"_

_J : "Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu m'acceptes dans ta vie, je me fiche de ce fauteuil."_

_Elizabeth posa alors ses mains dans la chevelure de son homme et lui murmura tendrement et sensuellement quelques mots coquins. Ceux-ci ne laissèrent pas John indifférent, qui prit sa compagne par la taille pour l'amener jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Ils se réconcilieraient d'abord et seulement après il virait son fauteuil_.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Cette saleté de fauteuil qui lui avait fait comprendre combien elle le voulait près d'elle et qu'il fallait qu'elle le laisse s'installer dans sa vie. Ce fauteuil lui avait bien servi. Mais n'empêche, il était moche comme un poux !

J : "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda John, habillé cette fois.

E : "J'admirai votre fauteuil."

J : "Oh oui, moi je ne l'aime pas trop."

E : "Enfoiré." Pensa-t-elle au souvenir de cette première dispute.

J : "On y va ?"

E : "Oui, oui, on y va."

Le trajet des quartiers de John au mess fut ponctué de bruits de pas et de blancs légèrement gênants. Une fois arrivé, Elizabeth fut soulagée de voir tous les autres attablés pas très loin pour la secourir de ce silence pesant.

T : "Bonjour vous deux."

E/J : "Bonjour."

R _(entre deux bouchées)_ : "Bien dormi ?"

E : "John, vous connaissez déjà Rodney et Carson. Dit-elle en les désignant Je vous présente Teyla et Ronon."

Ro : "Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous avez perdu la mémoire."

T : _(Souriant)_ "On va tous faire pour vous aider à la retrouver."

J : "Merci, c'est très gentil à vous." Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ro : "Peut-être qu'un combat vous remettrait les idées en place."

T : "Excellente idée, Ronon. En plus d'être amnésique, il sera cabossé de partout."

J : "Non, non, si c'est un truc que je faisais d'habitude, il faut continuer à le faire, ça pourra peut-être me rappeler des choses."

E : "Bien, moi je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais il faut que j'aille travailler."

R : "Vous ne mangez pas ?"

E : "J'ai déjà petit déjeuné, mais merci Rodney."

Après un sourire à tous les membres de l'équipe, elle partit en direction de son bureau tandis que John prenait place en face de Ronon.

C : "Moi, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent."

R : "Hum, ça me fait penser, que je dois parler à Elizabeth."

Les deux docteurs partirent dans la direction qu'avait pris la dirigeante quelques instants plus tôt.

Ro : "Et bien, puisqu'il ne reste plus que nous. Dès que vous avez fini de manger, on y va. Teyla vous nous accompagnez ?"

T : "Bien sûr, dès que vous aurez mis John au tapis, on pourra vraiment s'entraîner."

J : _(Protestant)_ "Hey, ça veut dire quoi ça ? _(Fronçant les sourcils)_ Je suis nul au combat corps à corps ?"

Ro/T _(du tac au tac)_ : "Oui."

J : "D'accord, je sens qu'on va s'éclater."

Durant tout le repas, les deux aliènes ne cessèrent de lui raconter ses pires chutes et leurs plus belles victoires ce qui fit beaucoup rire le colonel à imaginer ces scènes mais l'inquiéta un peu sur ses capacités et les leurs. Quand, le moment fatidique arriva, ils partirent en salle d'entraînement, John ayant un peu peur de se prendre – comme à son habitude – une écrasante raclée.


	15. Chapter 15

_Kikou,_

_Vous allez vous dire a quand même enfin un nouveau chapitres et vous aurez raison, je suis impardonnable, vous avez le droit d'appeler les wraith's ou les Oris pour me zater. Mais je tiens à dire pour ma défense que la fac ne ma pas faciliter les choses. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je vais vous laissez découvrir ce chapitre. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la façon dont Ronon mais John au Tapis, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place mdr _

_Rafikis : Merci pour le coup du fauteuil, je tiens à préciser qu il n'est pas de moi cette idée ^^ alors… Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur la rapidité du chapitre ! mdr j'espère que cette séance d'entrainement de plaira ! _

_Chachouille : mdr merci, enfaite, quand tu lie la suite il n'entend pas véritablement parler du fauteuil lol je pense que Liz lui en reparlera quand il sera guérir complétement. _

_Quam : J'ai vue que tu m'avais mis en alerte story, j'espère que cela te plaira ^^ _

_Bonne lecture ! Joyeux noël !!_

_Pour publier vos fics sur stargate, adresse dans mon profil. _

OoOo

Un boum sourd et caractéristique, devenu récurent depuis quelque minutes, suivit d'un juron, s'éleva dans la salle, faisant s'envoler une sorte de mouette, qui était posée sur la fenêtre de la salle d'entraînement.

Pour la quatrième fois en l'espace d'1H30, le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard venait de ce faire mettre à terre par un Ronon Dex très en forme.

R : _(Voyant la grimace que John faisant en se relevant)_ « Si vous le souhaitez, on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui Sheppard ?

Celui-ci avait la tête entre ses jambes, les deux mains appuyé sur ses genoux, il essayait péniblement de reprendre une respiration normale, alors que de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage, se perdant sous son t-Shirt, qui lui collait à la peau…

J : _(Secouant la main, sans relever la tête)_ « Nan…Non…Ca va aller _(entre deux respirations) _Laissez moi…juste 5 minutes…le temps de reprendre ma respiration… »

R : _( Arquant un sourcil peu convaincu)_ « Vous êtes sûr ? »

Il se redressa et se massa le bas de la colonne.

J « Oui, oui sûr et certain ! »

La vérité, c'est que la partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui criait d'arrêter avant qu'il ne se casse définitivement quelque chose…L'autre moitié, qui s'apparentait plus à son orgueil, lui disait que peut-être cette fois, il arriverait à le battre…

Le militaire soupira et partit rejoindre Teyla, qui attendait patiemment de pouvoir enfin commencer à s'entraîner.

T : « Vous êtes sûr de vraiment vouloir continuer ? »Dit-elle en voyant John grimacer en attrapant sa bouteille d'eau.

John en but une longue gorgée, envoyant un regard peu équivoque à l'Athosienne. Celle-ci comprit immédiatement. L'orgueil du male ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

J : « C'est la première fois que je rencontre un type aussi fort ! » Dit-il en s'essuyant le visage. Il prend des stéroïdes ou quoi ? »

T : _(ne comprenant pas)_ « Pardon ? »

J : « Oui_… (Cherchant ses mots)_ Pourquoi il a cette super force ? »

T : _(haussant les sourcils, réalisant) _« Oh ! Et bien, c'est parce que Ronon a été un coureur »

J : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ « Un coureur ? C'est quoi ça ? »

C'est vrai…il avait perdu la mémoire, il ne savait plus ce qu'avait été Ronon, ni qui était leur ennemis d'ailleurs…

T : « Et bien…Ronon s'est fait capturé par les Wraith's, ceux-ci ont vu qu'il n'était pas _(mettant les guillemets)_ « mangeable » Donc ils lui ont implanté un émetteur et l'ont relâché. Ensuite, ils se sont amusés à lui courir après, tel un gibier…et cela pendant 7 ans…

J : _(hochant la tête)_ « Oh… »

Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire. John ne savait pas trop comment régir vis-à-vis des révélations de Teyla. Cela avait dû être terrible pour lui…traqué pendant 7 ans…Tel un animal…Sans jamais avoir de repos…s'il avait été dans cette situation, John ne savait pas s'il aurait tenu… Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses…Notamment son air distant, et…

Il ne fallait pas avoir peur des mots, son air d'homme des cavernes…Soudain Sheppard sembla réaliser une chose…

J : « Mais dites moi, ces quoi un Wraith ? »

La jeune femme grimaça, redoutant cette question…Elle ne savait pas si elle était la plus appropriée à lui dire cela…Il fallait peut-être mieux laisser ce soins à Elizabeth…Quoique…à bien y réfléchir, il fallait mieux qu'il l'apprenne…L'Athosienne entreprit dont de lui dire à quel ennemi ils avaient à faire.

J : _(Grimaçant)_ « Ca a l'air moche… » Dit-il un frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

T : _(souriant légèrement)_ « On peut voir ça comme ça…C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas très esthétiques. »

Sheppard se remémora les paroles de Teyla…des êtres bleue, évolution des insectes implantés par les anciens…capables d'ôter la vie, comme de la rendre… c'était plutôt effrayant rien que d'y penser…Un fragment de souvenir lui revient en mémoire. Ce qui devait s'apparenter à un Wraith femelle, se tenait au milieu d'une pièce, devant un homme, qui semblait avoir vieillit de nombreuses années d'un coup.

T : _(voyant l'air perdu du Colonel)_ « Vous n'allez pas l'air bien ? »

J : « Je me souviens de quelques chose _(regardant Teyla)_ Je crois que c'était un Wraith, qui était en train de vider quelqu'un de sa vie…

T : « Est-ce qu'il portait une tenue militaire ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

T : « Vous venez de vous souvenir de la mort du Colonel Sumner »

J : « Qui était ? »

T : « Votre supérieur…Mort alors qu'il venait nous libérer des Wraiths, après qu'ils nous aient capturés. »

Plus Teyla parlait de cela, plus des fragments de souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit, ainsi que les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé…l'impuissance, mais aussi les paroles d'Elizabeth…Apaisantes et réconfortantes…Il ressentait au fond de lui que cela avait toujours été ainsi…mais pourquoi ? Sheppard ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion, la voix de Ronon le sortit de ses pensées.

R : « Vous êtes prêt ? »

J : _(regardant Ronon, secouant la tête)_ « Heu…Oui… » Dit-il un peu perdu.

John jeta un coup œil à Teyla, qui lui envoya un petit sourire d'encouragement suivit d'un hochement de tête. Le silence reprit sa place, bien vite remplacé par le bruit des bâtons qui s'entrechoquent. Le Colonel venait de sauter pour éviter une attaque aux jambes.

R : « Bien joué ! »

J : « Merci. _(Avec un petit sourire)_ Vous ne vous débrouillez pas mal non plus.

Ronon eut, ce qui s'apparentait être un sourire et recommença à tourner dans la pièce, tel un lion en cage. Bougeant ses bâtons avec dextérité…Sheppard en fit de même, plantant son regard vert déterminé dans celui de Ronon…Il semblait essayer d'y lire la prochaine attaque que le Satédien avait prévu…Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, l'ex-Runner recommença à attaquer…Il eut juste le temps de parer les coups, mais pas assez vite, au vu de la rapidité de son adversaire…

Celui-ci le toucha aux cotés, suivit de très près par les jambes, puis de nouveau les côtes…les bâtons s'entrechoquaient à une telle vitesse, qu'il était presque impossible de les distinguer…hélas, cette rapidité ne dura que quelques secondes. Secondes trop courtes pour Ronon…John finit par perdre l'équilibre, le Runner en profita et le délesta de ses bâtons, puis, en un éclair, il se saisit de son bras gauche, qu'il replia dans son dos, le faisant tomber à genoux au sol.

? : « Et bien mémoire ou pas, vous êtes toujours aussi nul au corps à corps Colonel. »

C'est un John plus qu'essoufflé qui releva les yeux vers la voix féminine qui avait prononcé ces mots, pendant que Ronon le libérait de son « étreinte ».


	16. Chapter 16

_Encore une nouvelle fois je suis impardonnable quand au retard ! Je ne blablaterai pas plus longtemps ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite ! N'oubliez pas les commentaires ! ça m'indique si je continue à la publier !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chachou :**__ Voici la suite ! Plus longue cette fois ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

_Forum pour publier des fanfictions sur stargate, adresse dans mon profil _

OoOoO

C'est un John plus qu'essoufflé qui releva les yeux vers la voix féminine qui avait prononcé ces mots, pendant que Ronon le libérait de son « étreinte ».

J : (_Grimaçant __en se relevant, se massant ses poignés endoloris.)_ « Tout le monde est il obligé de me rappeler que je suis nul ? Je vais finir par le savoir ! »

L : _(avec une petite moue)_ « Avouez que cela est tentant »

John lui jeta un regard indescriptible, puis esquiva un sourire en coin, qui s'apparentait plus à une grimace. Voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa bouteille d'eau, Laura s'en saisit et la lui envoyant.

J : « Merci ! Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.

L : « Lieutenant Laura Cadman »Dit-elle en souriant.

John fronça les sourcils, dans une profonde réflexion, cherchant visiblement dans sa mémoire, qui était cette jeune femme rousse…Mais apparemment, là encore, son esprit lui jouait des tours…

J : _(relevant les yeux vers elle)_ « Je suis désolé…Ne vous vexez pas mais, vous ne me dites rien… »

L : _(Souriant)_ « Ce n'est pas grave ! Je fais partie de sga3, et 2 de temps en temps, j'aime travailler avec Zelenka…Mais »

Elle hésita quelques secondes, avant de finir sa phrase, ne sachant pas si elle devait prononcer ce prénom…Bien que le Colonel soit amnésique, il aurait put avoir des fragments de souvenirs de ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour, lors d'un conversation banale au mess…Cette phrase, qui l'avait fait rougir violemment et que la jeune femme s'était empressé de démentir…

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette phrase… « Je suis sûr que malgré le fait que vous vous disputez toujours avec McKay, vous êtes attirée par lui » Sur ce coup, Sheppard avait été perspicace…Laura d'ailleurs, avait noté qu'il était plus enclin à remarquer les histoires de cœur de la cité que, sa propre histoire d'amour avec le Docteur Weir…Vu le nombre de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments…

J : « Lieutenant ? » Demanda t-il la voix légèrement inquiète.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées et encra son regard vert à celui de John.

L : « Heu_… (Secouant la tête)_ Oui, Désolé…

J : « Mais ? »

L : _(fronçant les sourcils, perplexe)_ « Mais ? »

J : « Oui, vous disiez que vous travailler avec Zelenka, mais ? » Dit-il en haussant les sourcils, et en lui envoyant un petit regard qui l'incitait à continuer.

De tout façon, elle était au pied du mur… A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le Colonel ne redise pas cette phrase à haute voix…

L : « Mais… _(Hésitant)_ Si je vous dit dispute incessante avec Rodney ? Cela devrait vous dire quelque chose. »

J : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ « Hmm…A présent…Oui…Ca me dit quelque chose_… (La regardant)_ je me souviens de quelques fois, où j'ai du vous séparer, sinon j'étais sûr que vous alliez étrangler McKay_…(réfléchissant)_ Quoique, j'aurais peut-être dû vous laisser faire. »

La jeune Lieutenant esquiva un sourire, ne pouvant retenir un petit soupire de soulagement…Avec de la chance, il ne se souviendrait pas de cette phrase avant un petit moment…

J : _(Réalisant)_ « Mais…Si vous êtes Lieutenant, vous êtes sous mes ordres ? Dites donc…est ce que c'est une façon de parler de son supérieur en se moquant de lui ? » Dit-il en plissant les yeux, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Laura écarquilla vivement les yeux, puis son teint prit une jolie couleur de rouge pivoine et elle baissa les yeux, comme une enfant pris en faute…

L : « Heu…je_…(bafouillant)_ Je… »

J : _(Souriant)_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je plaisantais. _(Laura soupira)_ Vous êtes venue pour vous entraîner ? »

L : _(retrouvant son aplomb)_ « Il le faut bien ! Vous nous l'avez ordonné. Chaque militaire doit venir s'entrainer une fois par semaine avec Ronon, afin d'apprendre ou d'assimiler ses techniques de combat. » Débita t-elle comme si elle résistait une poésie apprise par cœur.

J : _(plissant les yeux)_ « j'ai dit ça…Dit il plus pour lui même que pour les autres_. (Hochant la tête de droite a gauche) _Ca se tient ! Je pense que j'ai bien fait ! Dit-il en prenant son petit air supérieur qui le fit ressembler à Rodney. Vous venez vous entrainer donc je suppose ? » Demanda-t-il pour la seconde fois.

L : « Oui, enfin, après Teyla et une fois que vous aurez fini. »

A peine eut-elle finie sa phrase, que la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit de sasse, laissant apparaître 5 autres militaires. Ceux ci saluèrent tous un par un le Colonel.

J : « je suppose que vous aussi, vous êtes venus pour vous entrainer ? »

S : « Oui mon Colonel ! Mais on va attendre que vous ayez finie ! » Répondit un sergent.

John lui fit un sourire forcé en hochant la tète. Attendre qu'ils finissent ? Mais c'est qu'ils étaient drôle… à peine avait-il posé un pied dans la salle d'entrainement, qu'il avait su que tout était fini d'avance ! Au fur et à mesure des combats, Sheppard avait bien du admettre qu'il n'avait pas plus de chance de battre Ronon, que de vaincre Mckay à un concours de nourriture ! Puis…Tout son corps lui criait, cette fois, beaucoup plus fort, de stopper…

Et…John n'avait pas envie que tous les militaires sous ses ordres, voyant que leur commandant était lamentable au corps à corps…Passe encore sur Teyla et Ronon, mais hors de questions que cela se sache dans toute la cité ! D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, il avait une certaine réputation à tenir.

J : « Nous avons fini ! _(Souriant)_ Ronon ils sont tous à vous ! »

Il allait se saisir de son sac, dans lequel il venait de jeter sa serviette, quand Ronon l'interpela.

R : « Sheppard, nous n'avions pas fini ! »

J : « Si nous avions terminé ! » Dit-il en lui jetant un regard appuyé en serrant les dents. »

Le Runner fronça les sourcils et regarda avec incompréhension, Teyla. Celle-ci comprit immédiatement l'attitude du Colonel…Il était peu désireux de se faire aplatir devant ces hommes…

T : « Mais si Ronon, le Colonel a fini. Vous savez bien qu'il a rendez vous avec Elizabeth. » Dit-elle, avec un regard lourd de sens.

J : _(sautant sur l'occasion)_ « Teyla a raison ! _(Levant un doigt_) J'ai rendez vous avec Elizabeth, on doit examiner quelques dossiers, puis ensuite, je dois aller voir Kate ! Alors le temps que je prenne une douche… »

Ronon semblait perdu, mais ne chercha pas plus loin.

R : « Très bien, on se revoit demain pour le footing ? »

A parce que il faisait du footing ensemble aussi ?

J : _(avec un sourire forcé, qui se voulait naturel)_ « Mais bien sûr Ronon ! »

Il se saisit de son sac de sport, salua tout le monde et sortit de la salle d'entrainement, sous les yeux des militaires, qui se disaient, qu'il n'avait pas plus rendez vous qu'eux avec le Docteur Weir.


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou à tous : )_

_Merry Christmas ! Voici la suite de ma fic qui j'espère vous plaira toujours autant ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Site de fanfiction sur stargate, adresse dans mon profil._

_**Chachou**__ : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_xoxoxox_

1h30…Voila 1H30 que Rodney tournait en rond dans son labo, appréhendant et redoutant le moment où il devrait aller dans le bureau d'Elizabeth pour lui parler…Après tout, pourquoi aller lui parler ? Il était assez grand pour gérer la situation non ? Non, non, non, non, mauvaise idée ! pensa t-il en grimaçant.

S'il essayait de régler le problème, cela allait être bien pire ! Le scientifique devait bien se l'avouer à lui-même…Lui, le Docteur Rodney Mckay, le plus grand génie des deux galaxies réunies, avait besoin de conseils en matière de femmes ! Il avait retourné dans sa tête le problème une centaine de fois, et la personne la plus appropriée était sans nul doute Elizabeth…

Au début, il avait pensé aller voir John, mais deux choses l'avaient vite dissuadé. La première était que Sheppard était amnésique, la seconde, John en matière de femme…

Donc, Elizabeth lui était apparue naturellement…le tout, était à présent de lui parler ! Comment aborder le sujet Laura, sans bafouiller, ou se perdre dans des explications incompréhensibles ? Telle était la question à laquelle il essayait de répondre depuis 1H30…Sans trouver une quelconque réponse…Hélas…

Rodney stoppa près de son bureau. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, il ne pouvait pas rester la, éternellement, à penser à comment où pourquoi ? Il devait agir, et même s'il avait une trouille monstre…McKay, savait qu'Elizabeth ne le suggérait pas…Non, pas elle…Sheppard, oui, mais pas elle…

IL devait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Laura…le scientifique pris une grand respiration, rassembla le si peu de courage qu'il avait encore et sortit de son antre, pour se diriger vers le Bureau du Docteur Elizabeth Weir.

Elle était là…Assise derrière son bureau…Elle semblait lire un rapport, mais paraissait perdue dans ses pensées…Comment ne pas l'être dans son cas…Lui aussi l'aurait surement été…Une chose, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au petite déjeuner, frappa alors Rodney…

Elle était pale, tellement pale, presque blanche…Il n'avait pas le souvenir que la jeune femme était ainsi au mess…Enfin…Si, Rodney avait bien vu qu'elle était fatiguée, mais sans plus…Le scientifique se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir rien vu…Trop occupé par ses problème, il avait oublié la situation d'Elizabeth…bien plus compliquée que la sienne…et encore, il n'en connaissait pas tous les tenants et aboutissants…

C'était à lui maintenant de monter qu'il pouvait être présent. Apres quelques secondes d'hésitation, Rodney frappa contre la paroi de verre. La Diplomate leva la tête de ses dossiers, lui adressant un grand sourire.

E : « Rodney, que me vaut votre visite ? _(Levant un doigt)_ Attendez, laissez moi deviner _(réfléchissant)_ Vous vous êtes encore disputé avec Zelenka, la nourriture du mess n'est pas bonne, ou…Le Dédale n'a pas ramené assez de barres chocolatées et vous êtes en rupture de stock. »

R : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ « je suis déjà venu me plaindre de toutes ces choses ? »

E : _(Hochant la tête positivement) _Sans arrêt oui ! »

R : « J'en suis désolé »

Elle ne put retenir un petit rire.

E : « Le grand Rodney Mckay qui vient s'excuser ? _(Fronçant les sourcils_) serions-nous dans un monde parallèle ? »

R : _(avec un petit sourire)_ « Vous savez, tout arrive…Mais ne le dites pas à Sheppard. » dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

A ce nom, le sourire d'Elizabeth s'estompa, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Rodney…Quel idiot ! Lui parler de John ! Arr quelques fois, il se donnerait des claques à lui même ! Il vit la jeune femme refermer son rapport, s'en saisir et se lever.

La leader contourna son bureau, passa devant Rodney, sans un regard et alla ranger le dit dossier, dans une des boites prévues à cet effet, au fond de la pièce.

E : _(dos à lui, recalant la boite)_ _« _Dites moi Rodney, si ce n'est pas pour toutes ces raisons, pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir ?

R « Pour vous » Lâcha-t-il.

Bon, ce n'était pas l'exacte raison, mais après avoir vu la pâleur de la jeune femme, sa santé primait sur ses problèmes. C'était lui qui disait ça ? Oui, oui c'était bien lui…La preuve que tout pouvait arriver…

Elizabeth se figea en entendant la phrase du scientifique,. Elle avait bien entendu…il était venu pour elle ? Rodney qui se préoccupait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? La situation était étrange…Vraiment…Pourquoi était-il venu pour elle ? Le visage de la diplomate blêmit…Mon dieu…Est-ce qu'il se serait aperçu que ? Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible ! pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il était trop imbu de lui-même…Mais si c'était ça ? et que McKay s'était aperçu…Qu'elle était…Enceinte…Après tout, elle avait quelques signes qui ne trompaient pas…Puis…Rodney avait beau ne pas être doué pour les relations humaines, il n'était pas idiot…

Le cœur de la jeune femme se figea…Si lui l'avait remarqué, ça voulait dire que John l'avait peut-être vu aussi…Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire, s'il s'en était aperçu ? Tout lui dire ? Non, cela risquait de lui provoquer un trop gros choc…Lui mentir ? Liz en était incapable …Que faire alors ? La voix de Rodney la tira de sa rêverie.

R : « Elizabeth ? »

E « (se_ retournant quelque peu perdue)_ Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. »

R : « Vous allez bien ? »

E : « Parfaitement, pourquoi me demander vous cela ? » Dit-elle sur la défensive.

Rodney la regarda, légèrement étonné par le ton abrupte, mais ne s'en formalisa pas…

R « Rien…juste que, je vous trouvais…Assez fatiguée et pâle ? » Dit-il légèrement gêné.

Voyant le regard de Liz.

R : « _(secouant les mains)_ Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! Bien entendu ! »

E : « Je vais bien » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

R : « Vous êtes sûre ? »

La jeune femme soupira et appuya ses mains sur le meuble noir, essayant de se calmer. Pourquoi était-elle sur la défensive ? Cela n'allait la rendre que plus suspicieuse aux yeux de Rodney…Foutues hormones qui commençaient déjà à faire des leurs…il ne faisait rien de mal…le scientifique lui demandait juste comme cela allait…c'était elle qui se braquait…Puis…Elle se passa une main lasse sur le front, elle commençait à ne pas se sentir bien du tout…Elizabeth secoua la tête pour essayer de se redonner une contenance et se tourna vers McKay en croissant les bras.

E : « _(Avec un sourire bienveillant)_ Je suis désolée Rodney. Merci de vous préoccuper de ma santé, mais je vais bien. Je vous assure… »

Les scientifique ne parut pas tellement satisfait de la réponse, mais il vit au visage de la dirigeant, que cela ne servait à rien de pousser plus loin.

E : « Dites moi Rodney, je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose qui vous a poussé à venir me voir, je me trompe ? » Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le bureau, alors que la pièce commençait sérieusement à lui paraitre mouvante.

A cette phrase, le visage de McKay se décomposa. Il avait une telle expression, comme si on venait de lui annoncer que dorénavant tous les plats du mess seraient composés à base de citron.

E : « Rodney ? »

R : « Heu… _(Secouant la tête)_ Hey bien… _(Grimaçant)_ C'est vrai qu'à la base, j'étais venu pour vous parler de quelque chose… _(se triturant les doigts)_ mais, je vous ai vue derrière la vitre, si pâle, que je me suis dit que…pour une fois, mes problèmes devraient passer en second plan… »

Elizabeth sourit à l'attitude de Mckay. On aurait dit un petit garçon prit en faute.

E : « C'est gentil Rodney, mais racontez moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas. »

R : « Ben… »

Rodney laissa sa phrase en suspension et baissa les yeux…il avait réfléchi à la manière dont il allait exposer les faits mais se retrouver devant Elizabeth, comme ça…Lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens…Comment lui exposer les faits, sans tout dévoiler d'un coup ?

R : « Et bien…Imaginez que deux personnes se détestent…Et que… _(Faisant des moulinés avec son poignet) _un jour, elles en viennent à… »

E : « A ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

C'était elle ou le visage de Rodney lui paraissait flou. La jeune femme secoua la tête, et le visage du scientifique se rétablit.

R : « Coucher ensemble »

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Il venait lui parler de sa relation avec Laura…Enfin, sa nuit avec Laura plus précisément…

R : « Vous en pensez quoi ? Non parce que j'ai hésité à venir vous le dire_... (S'agitant) Ne_ croyez pas que ça…. »

E : _(souriant, le coupant)_ « Je suis au courant Rodney. »

R _: (blême)_ « Vous… vous le savez ? Mais qui ? Comment ? »

E : « Laura » Dit elle simplement.

R : _(étonné)_ « Laura ? Elle aussi est venue vous voir ? »

E : « Non, je l'ai rencontrée par hasard au mess ce matin. J'ai vu que quelque chose clochait, elle m'a alors raconté ce qui s'est passé entre vous hier soir »

R : « Oh ! Et que vous a-t-elle dit ? _(Secouant la tête)_ Non, ne me le dites pas, ça ne me regarde pas…Enfin, cela m'aurait beaucoup aidé quand même…Dit-il en penchant la tête de droite à gauche. Je dois bien l'avouer, je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis ce matin et je m'en passe très bien. Mais_… (Grimaçant)_ je sais que je ne pourrais pas le faire indéfiniment… _(Soupirant)_ je me demande comment on en est arrivé la ! Bon, d'accord, on se dispute tout le temps et puis… _(Fièrement)_ C'est vrai que j'ai un certain charme, et _(tirant sur le col de son T- shirt, en se redressant légèrement fanfaron)_ J'ai de nombreuses conquêtes à mon actif…c'est vrai après tout, qui pourrait résister au grand, au génial, Rodney McKay !

Mais Elizabeth n'écoutait plus Rodney depuis un moment déjà. Elle avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et que la pièce tanguait dangereusement. La jeune femme ressentait une sorte de malaise au fond de son estomac…Elle avait chaud…Elle se sentait partir…La pièce tournait de plus en plus vite…La Diplomate se passa une main sur le front et le visage de Rodney fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit, avant de tomber inerte sur le sol…

A suivre….


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Cesse la pluie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Elizabeth se réveille, mais quelqu'un va venir interrompre la conversation entre elle et Rodney…

**Chachou35** : Hummm quand Elizabeth se décidera à avouer à John quel est enceinte…. Hummm je passe la question ^^

**Liliana Derevko :** Merci de m'avoir mis en alert ! Dis-moi si cela te plait.

Bonne Lecture

xoxoxox

Un bip régulier…Celui d'un monitoring cardiaque. Des voix familières dans le lointain…Où est-elle ? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau avec Rodney, puis ensuite, le trou noir…La jeune femme porta une main à son front, en poussant un faible soupir, qui s'apparentait plus à un gémissement…Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal…

Gémissement, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles du médecin écossais.

C : « Elizabeth ? »

La voix de Carson ? C'était avec Rodney qu'elle se trouvait juste avant, pas avec Carson…la jeune femme fit un suprême effort pour ouvrir les yeux, mais du les refermer aussitôt, éblouie par la soudain luminosité. Elle rouvrit ses paupières, et laissa petit à petit son regard s'acclimater. Le visage flou du médecin, finit par se stabiliser, puis apparaître clairement.

E : _(faiblement) «_ Carson ? »

C : « Oui Elizabeth ? »

E : « Où est ce que je suis ? »

C : « A infirmerie »

E : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ « A l'infirmerie ? »

La Diplomate se redressa dans son lit, de façon à être en position assise. Rodney et Carson la soutinrent.

C : « Vous vous êtes évanouie quand nous étions à discuter »

E : « Ca fait longtemps que je suis là ? »

R : « Une bonne heure » répondit le canadien.

E : « Une heure ! » s'exclama la dirigeante. Mon dieu la cité !

Elle voulut se lever, mais Carson lui mit une main amicale, mais ferme sur l'épaule, la forçant à se rallonger.

C : « Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth. Teyla a pris en charge la cité. Je vous le répète, dans votre état, vous devez vous ménager. _(Voyant le regard de Liz)_ je sais que cela n'est pas facile, au vu de la situation, mais vous avez besoin de repos, croyez moi ! »

R : _(fonçant les sourcils)_ « Son état ? _(Se tournant vers Carson)_ Quel état ? Elizabeth est malade ? »

C : _(ne faisant pas attention)_ « Non, elle va bien, _(à Liz)_ de toutes façons vous n'irez pas loin, je vous ai administré un sédatif. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc.

E : _(se redressant, écarquillant les yeux)_ « Un sédatif ? Carson mais vous êtes malade ! Et mon bébé, vous y avez pensé ? » Dit-elle ne posant une main sur son ventre.

C : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'affectera en rien votre enfant. »

E : « Vous êtes sûr ? »

C : « Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Carson Beckett ! » Dit-il tout sourire.

Quand il avait entendue le mot bébé, Rodney avait écarquillé les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles ! Un bébé…Elizabeth était enceinte…Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, sa pâleur, ses sautes d'humeur…Le scientifique commençait sérieusement à entrevoir clairement la situation de la jeune femme…John amnésique, elle enceinte d'un homme qui ne se rappelait même pas avoir été son époux…il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un :

R : « Vous allez avoir un gosse ? »

Ce qui fit sursauter Elizabeth et Carson. Mon dieu, Rodney il avait complètement oublié sa présence ! Que faire ? il avait tout entendu, elle n'allait pas démentir, le scientifique ne la croirait pas…Bon sang, elle qui souhaitait garder sa grossesse secrète, c'était mal parti…De plus en plus de personnes étaient au courant.

E : « Oui Rodney, je suis bien enceinte. »

R : (_grimaçant)_ « Argg, c'est pas vrai un mini Sheppard en route ! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je sens que cela va être très très dur ! Il va me rendre la vie impossible ! Dit-il d'un air exagéré. Mais… John est au courant ?

Elle esquiva un pauvre sourire.

E : « Disons que quand il a apprit la nouvelle, il a plutôt mal réagit. »

R : « Vous voulez dire que c'est ça qui a provoqué son amnésie ? »

E : « Oui…Enfin, en partie…Mais je vous en prie Rodney, en aucun cas John ne doit être au courant de ma grossesse…Enfin, du moins pas tant qu'il n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire ! _(Lui jetant un regard suppliant)_ je vous en prie Rodney !

Mais Rodney n'eut jamais le temps de faire cette promesse à Elizabeth, une voix bien connue de la jeune femme se fit entendre.

? : « Laissez moi, je veux voir le Docteur Weir »

Le sang d'Elizabeth ne fit qu'un tour…Et s'il avait entendu leur conversation ? Carson jeta un regard à la diplomate pour savoir s'il pouvait le laisser passer. Après tous, elle pouvait prétendre avoir besoin de repos pour ne pas le voir… Elizabeth fit signe aux gardes de le laisser passer. John entra dans l'infirmerie, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir aux militaires sous ses ordres. Il fallait qu'il pense à leur infliger une sanction… Arrivé devant le lit de son épouse, son attitude changea complètement… Il n'avait plus ce visage dur qu'il affichait quelques secondes auparavant, mais un visage inquiet…Le visage d'un homme qui s'inquiétait pour la femme qu'il aimait, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience…

J : « Vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Directement après avoir pris une douche, John avait filé vers le bureau d'Elizabeth. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien…Peut-être car il avait besoin de la voir…Mais voyant cette tour de verre vide, John s'était empressé d'aller demander des renseignements au sergent Samuel…Quand celui-ci lui avait dit que le docteur Weir avait fait un malaise, le sang du pilote s'était figé dans ses veines et il n'avait pu empêcher une infime angoisse de monter en lui…

Un malaise ? Pourquoi avait elle fait un malaise ? Le matin, tout semblait bien pourtant ? Enfin, il l'avait cru…Mais visiblement pas, car elle s'était évanouie… Ne pouvant plus faire face à ses multiples interrogations, Sheppard s'était décidé à aller voir ce qu'il en était…car même s'il ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose, il savait une chose, c'est que si la situation avait était inversée, Elizabeth serait venue le voir.

Le Docteur Weir essaya de cacher sa surprise de le voir à son chevet et dit d'une voix qui se voulue la plus rassurante possible.

E : « je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. » Fit-elle, avec un pâle sourire.

Le colonel fronça les sourcils et détailla le visage de sa supérieur d'un regard persan…Elizabeth ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard…Elle savait qu'à cet instant précis, il jugeait chacun de ses traits pour savoir si elle disait la vérité…Elle savait aussi, qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert…Cela, depuis tout le temps qu'elle le connaissait.

J : « Vous mentez » Lâcha-t-il.

Faisant légèrement sursauter Carson et Rodney, qui se demandaient comment, même amnésique, le militaire pouvait affirmer une telle chose.

E : (_fronçant les sourcils)_ « Je vous demande pardon ? »

J : « Oui, vous ne me dites pas la vérité »

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux.

E : « Comment pouvez vous affirmer cela ? »

J : « Je le vois dans vos yeux. » Dit-il, posément.

Ce qui ébranla un peu plus la jeune femme. S'il pouvait voir cela dans ces yeux, il pouvait peut-être y retrouver la mémoire ? Mais que racontait-elle, sa réflexion était complètement idiote. Seul le temps pouvait l'aider…Le problème était que le temps il n'en avait pas, ou peu…7 mois en fait…Elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête et fut prête à répondre, mais Carson la devança.

C : « Elle va bien, je vous assure. _(John tourna la tête vers l'écossais)_ Juste un peu de surmenage. »

J : « Juste un peu de surmenage ? » Articula-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, pour être sûr d'avoir compris.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était persuadé qu'il avait autre chose que du surmenage. On ne lui disait pas tout, et il haïssait ça ! Peut-être pour le protéger, mais quand même ! Il avait l'impression d'être le dernier enfant à être choisi pour faire partie d'une équipe de sport. Il n'était pas bête au point de ne pas comprendre la situation ! Et cela, quelle qu'elle soit ! Pensa-t-il en sentant monter en lui les prémices de la colère.

R : « Oui, du surmenage ! Dit McKay, le sortant de ses pensées. Du surmenage, car elle travaille trop et ne mange pas assez ! Fit-il sur la défensive ! Vous devriez le savoir ! »

John le fusilla du regard. On avait eu beau lui répéter que lui et cet homme avaient été amis, il ne l'en trouvait pas moins horripilant !

J : _(sarcastiquement)_ « Excusez-moi d'être amnésique ! Je vous jure que la prochaine fois je m'en souviendrais ! » Aboya-t-il.

Rodney ne put retenir un petit « hum », rempli de sous-entendus.

J : « Vous pouvez me dire ce que signifie ce hum ? »

R : _(croisant les bras)_ – devinez-le, puisque vous avez l'air si malin ! » Dit-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

John fronça les sourcils, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de lever un doigt.

J : « Vous croyez vraiment que cette amnésie m'arrange ? »

R : « Vous avez fait votre propre déduction ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! »

Là, s'en était trop pour le militaire, il fit un pas en avant, mais la voix de Carson le stoppa.

C : « Ca suffit vous deux ! Est-ce que je dois vous rappelez où vous êtes ? Dans une infirmerie ! Ma patiente a besoin de repos ! »

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté. Les deux hommes se calmèrent aussitôt et prirent un air de petits garçons pris en faute.

« Désolé ! » Dirent-ils en cœur.

C : « Voilà qui est mieux, ma patiente a besoin de repos jusqu'à ce soir ! »

E : _(écarquillant les yeux) _« Quoi ? Mais… »

C : « Ce n'est pas négociable Elizabeth ! »

La jeune femme grimaça, traduisant parfaitement sa pensée.

J : « Il a raison Elizabeth, vous devriez vous reposer » Lui fit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Vous êtes encore très pale ! »

R : « A qui la faute ! »

Le militaire lui lança un regard meurtrier, avant de reposer un regard doux sur Liz, qui ne put que capituler.

E : « D'accord je resterais jusqu'à ce soir »

C : _(souriant)_ « Sage décision ! » Dit-il en levant la main.

E : « Dites moi, vous n'aviez pas rendez vous avec Kate ? »

Le visage du colonel blêmit.

J : « Si, c'est exact _(regardant sa montre) _depuis plus de 5 minutes en fait ! Je ferais mieux d'y aller. _(Souriant)_ on se revoit plus tard ! Reposez-vous bien !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit, en le regardant partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son chant de vision. Puis, immédiatement, elle posa ses yeux sur Rodney, la canadien déglutit, face au regard de la diplomate, qui n'avait rien d'amical.

E : « Rodney, vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous a pris ? »

R : _(grimaçant)_ « Je suis désolé, je n'en sais rien _(se crantant la tête)_ mais vous savez très bien comment je suis quand je suis sous pression ! Je ne sais pas mentir, j'ai la voix qui tremble, je bégaye, j'ai les mains moites ! Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'enfoncer dans un trou ! De plus j ai…

E : « Rodney ! » Le coupa-t-elle.

R : « Oui ? »

Le Docteur Weir soupira, essayant par la même de se calmer.

E : « Soyez juste plus discret, en aucun cas John ne doit le savoir pour l'instant. »

R : (soupirant) « je vais essayer. »

E : « Merci. »

R : « Et vous, vous devriez essayez de vous reposer ! _(chassant Rodney)_ aller filez de là et laissez Elizabeth. »

E : « Merci. _(Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner)_ Rodney ?

R : « Oui ? »

E : « Parlez-lui ! » Dit-elle avant de poser la tête sur son oreiller et de fermer les yeux, les affres du sommeil ne tardant pas à la prendre.


	19. Chapter 19

_Salut _

_Voici avec beaucoup de retard la suite de cette fic. Je suis navrée de ce retard, et je remercie celles qui continuent à me suivre malgré la longueur de publication ! J'espère que cette suite, vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Sheppard 26**__ : Ahh *, c'est la the question ^^ et bien voici la réponse… Non, je plaisante lol mais voici une scène qui va t'éclairer sur le blocage de sheppard ! Bonne lecture !_

_**Mathisio **__: Merci pour l'alerte _

OoOoO

K : « Entré ! » S'écria une voix, alors que l'on frappait à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer la tête décoiffé du Colonel Sheppard. Il affichait un petit sourire désolé.

K : « Vous êtes en retard. Dit Kate posément, assise dans son fauteuil, mains sur ces jambes croisées. Asseyez-vous ! » L'invita –elle d'un geste de la main.

Le jeune homme esquiva un sourire avant de s'installer en face de la psychologue.

J : _(se grattant la tête gênée)_ Désolée…J'étais partie voir le Docteur Weir à l'infirmerie. »

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Kate.

K : « Je suis au courant, comment va t – elle ? »

J : « Bien apparemment. »

K : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ « Apparemment ? »

J : « Elle paraissait fatiguée »

Il y avait de quoi. Kate continua dans se sens, espérant titiller une partie de sa mémoire. Après tout, s'il avait été voir la diplomate de son plein gré, c'était bien pour une raison.

K : « Elizabeth à un travaille très prenant. »

J : « C'est ce que ma dit McKay. »

K : « Ah bon ? » S'étonna la jeune femme, vis-à-vis de la défense du canadien.

J : « Oui, sur un ton, très virulent d'ailleurs. »

Elle sourie, puis hésita quelque secondes avant de poser la question ne souhaitant pas le brusquer.

K : « Et pourquoi avoir été voir le Docteur Weir ? »

John haussa les sourcils, sentant son malais revenir au galop. Il savait qu'il détestait se confier de la sorte, alors répondre à une question, dont lui même n'était pas sur de la réponse…Il aimait cela encore moins… Cependant, il était là pour essayer de retrouver la mémoire, cette pensé le calma quelque peu et il répondit.

J : « J'étais partie à son bureau pour examiner avec elle quelques rapports et... Quand je suis arrivé il n'y avait personne. Je me suis inquiété et, quand le sergent ma dit qu'elle se trouvait à infirmerie, je suis allé prendre de ces nouvelles. » Récita t il.

K : « C'est tout ? » Demanda la psychologue en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle savait pertinemment que John ne lui disait pas tout. Il y avait autre chose…Des brides de souvenir peut-être…

J : « Oui, c'est tout. » Dit-il sur la défensive.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était car il ressentait un fort sentiment envers la jeune femme. Sentiment qu'il ne parvenait à identifier…Kate se radoucie au ton du militaire.

K : « Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer. Désolée, mais vous savez que le but de mes séances et de vous faire retrouver la mémoire. Donc, de me confier tout ce qui vous vient à l'esprit. »

J : « Je sais mais… »

K : _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Mais ?

J : _(grimaçant)_ – Je crois que je n'aime pas trop me confier. »

Ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

K : « C'est pour cela que vous êtes en retard ? »

J : _(protestant)_ « Ce n'es pas de ma faute, c'est inconscient. »

K : _(souriant)_ « L'inconscient parle quelque fois plus que le conscient, il nous révèle bien des choses. »

John fronça les sourcils avant de grimacer.

J : (_balayant l'air de sa main) _– Pitié, évitait vos trucs de psy ! je veux juste retrouver ma mémoire ! »

K : « Très bien, dans ces conditions, nous allons débuter. Fermez les yeux. »

Le militaire haussa un sourcil perplexe. En quoi le faite de fermer les yeux arriverais t –il à lui faire retrouver la mémoire ?

K : « Fermez les yeux ! Vous voulez retrouver la mémoire oui ou non ? »

Sheppard se résigna à fermer les yeux en soupirant. Bien sur qu'il voulait retrouver la mémoire, mais il doutait que le simple faite de fermer les yeux, allait lui ramener tout sa vie d'un seul coup.

K : « Vous allez inspirer et expirer profondément en écoutant seulement le son de ma voix…N'écoutait que le son de ma voix. Laissez votre esprit vagabonder…Les images doivent venir d'elle même. »

D'abord septique par ce faite, le pilote finit par consentir à obéir... Il suivit les instructions à la lettre, laissant son esprit vagabonder et passant outre la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que tout cela était ridicule. Au bout de quelque minutes, il ré ouvrit les yeux.

J : « Tout ça est ridicule, sa ne fonctionne pas ! _(s'énervant)_ Ce n'est pas comme cela que j'arriverais à retrouver la mémoire. »

K : « Calmez vous Colonel, vous énervez ne servira à rien. »

J : « Ni en restant assis la ! »Dit-il en se levant, hargneux.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour, passablement agacée de l'attitude du militaire.

K : « Colonel, on ma demandée de faire cette séance pour essayer de vous faire retrouver votre mémoire ! Cependant rien ne m'y oblige, et vous pouvez refuser et partir mais… »

John stoppa au mais. Voyant qu'elle avait réussie à capter son attention, elle continua plus doucement.

K : « Mais vous devez savoir que se sera un travail difficile. Il faut être patient. _(Souriant)_ Rome ne sait pas fait en un jour. Vous ne devez pas stopper juste car cela ne marche pas tout de suite ! Vous devez ré essayé. »

Essayer une nouvelle fois ? Oui, mais pourquoi faire ? Rester assis sur se fauteuil en essayant de voir des images de son passé ? Il y avait des façons plus rapides de découvrir la vérité.

K : « Je sais à quoi vous pensez. »

John releva les yeux sur elle, étonné.

K : « Cependant, toute les autres façons dont vous pourrez apprendre la vérité, risquerais de provoquer un grand choc émotionnelle. »

J : « Si grand que cela ? »

K : « Faite moi confiance. »

John soupira, avant de se décider à se rassoir sur le fauteuil. Après tout, il pouvait au moins finir la séance. Kate savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle n'était pas psy pour rien.

K : « Très bien fermé les yeux, et respirait et inspirait profondément. »

Sheppard s'exécuta de nouveau.

K : « Très bien, on va essayer des souvenirs de votre enfance. On va prendre une image… Imaginais vous enfant avec un ballon, dans un par cet centré vous dessus. »

John respira et inspira se concentrant sur l'image. Rine ne se passa, jusqu'à ce que les première brides de souvenirs face leur apparition.

J : « Je voie des images. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

K : « Quel sont telles ? »

J : « C'est un petit garçon…Oui, un petit garçon brun, avec des cheveux en bataille… Je crois que c'est moi. »

K : « Très bien, c'est très bien. Concentré vous sur cette image. Que fais ce petit garçon. »

J : « Je joue dans un bac a sable. »

K : « Quel âge a-t-il ? »

J : « Je dois avoir 4 ans… Je… Suis entrain de me lever. »

K : « Ou allez vous ? »Demanda t-elle en prenant note de tous se que disait John.

J : « Je… C'est très flou. Vers un banc… »

Le militaire fronça un peu les sourcils, semblant se concentrer davantage

J : « Il y a une silhouette. »

K : « Qui est ce ? »

J : « Une femme, elle me sourie, je lui ressemble… Je crois que c'est ma mère. »

K : « Que fais t elle ? »

J : « Elle… Elle me prend sur ces genoux, m'essuie le visage…Je lui sourie. Elle me sert dans ces bras… »

K : « Que ressentez-vous ? »

J : _(souriant)_ « Je suis bien, à l' abri du monde extérieur…Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. »

Le visage serein qu'abordait le militaire depuis quelque seconde disparue subitement.

K : « Qui as t il ? » L'interrogea Kate.

J : « Tout deviens floue, l'image change_. (Protestant)_ Mais je ne veux pas que ça change ! »

Il ne voulait pas, non…Il voulait rester la, dans les bras de sa mère, dans se cocon protecteur ou rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

K : « Vous devez laissez les images venir a vous John. »

La laisser partir….Alors qu'il venait de la retrouver après toutes ces années ? Il se souvenait de l'avoir déjà laissé une fois…La dernière fois qu'il l'avait « vue »…Cette pensés lui enserra le cœur. John s'accrocha de toute ces forces à sa maman, mais al silhouette se dissipa au fur et à mesure et ces bras n'entourent bientôt que du vide.

Les bras de John retombèrent le long e son corps, sous le regard de Kate, qui assistait sans le savoir à la seconde séparation d'un fils et de sa mère. Voyant le Colonel toujours les yeux fermé, perdue dans une profonde réflexion, elle s'en inquiéta et lui demanda le plus doucement possible.

K : « Colonel ? »

J : « Le décor a changé. »Lui dit-il, soudainement la faisant sursauter.

K : « Ou êtes vous à présent ? »

J : « Je suis assis sur une chaise _(fronçant les sourcils)_ on dirait une cuisine…J'entends des voix. »

K : « A qui appartienne t elle ? »

J : « Ma mère…Et une autre personne. Ma mère pleure. » Dit il, la voix roque.

S'il y a bien une chose qu'il haïssait ces voir pleurer une femme.

K : « Pourquoi pleure t- elle ? »

Sheppard ne dit mots, il se contente observer la scène d'un point de vue extérieur, comme un spectateur assistant à une pièce de théâtre. Il vit sa mère passer, puis un homme, qui lui ressemblait, surement son père. L'homme s'arrêta à sa hauteur et se pencha vers lui et lui dit d'une voix ferme, mais douce à la fois.

? : « C'est toi homme de la maison maintenant.

Il s'entendit dire pourquoi.

? : » Je pars. »

Sans lui en dire plus, son père se releva et posa un papier sur la table. Le petit John fronça les sourcils, puis se pencha pour voir se de quoi il s'agissait…Sur le papier en tête il y avait écrits « DIVORCE ». Brusquement, Sheppard se sentit comme happé en arrière, il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, la respiration haché, en sueur.

K : « John vous allez bien ? »

Le Colonel posa un regard perdu sur la jeune femme.

J : « Je viens de voir le divorce de mes parents. »

Kate lui sourie, vue sa réaction cela devait être un souvenir on ne peut plus douloureux.

K : _(D'une voix douce)_ – On va arrêter la pour aujourd'hui.

J : _(Protestant)_ « Non ! »

K : « Ecoutez John ! Dit- elle calmement, chaque chose en son temps. Je refuse de vous laisser refaire un essai dans cet état. »

John s'essuya le front et sentit une sensation de moiteur. Il grimaça, avant de soupirer.

J : « Vous avez peut-être raison. _(La regardant)_ Vous pensez que ma perte de mémoire viens de la ? »

K : « Non, mais le divorce de vos parents peut avoir un rapport avec le « choc » qui vous a fait perdre la mémoire, être en corrélation en quelque sorte »

Le militaire réfléchis un instant.

J : « Et se choc est ? »Tenta t il.

K : « Vous devez vous en souvenir par vous-même. _(Se levant_) Je crois qu'on va en rester la pour aujourd'hui. »

Il lui jeta un regard, mais compris bien vite que son entêtement ne servirait à rien, il se leva donc résignait.

J : « Très bien je n'en serait pas plus ? »

K : « Et non. Je vous dis à demain ? »

John hocha la tête et commença à partir.

K : « John ? »

J _: (se retournant)_ « Oui ? »

K : « Reposez vous ! »

Le militaire lui sourie, avant de sortir du bureau de la psychologue. Etait un bien beau conseille, mais comment réussir à y arriver avec tout ces souvenirs qui se bousculait ? Sheppard soupira, de tout façon, il n'en serait pas plus pour aujourd'hui, autant aller manger au mess, puis lire les rapports de missions Peut-être que ces souvenir reviendrais. Oui... Il lui reviendrait surement.


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !_

_Bonne année ! J'ai décidé de prendre une bonne résolution en mettant à jours mes fics ^^ Chouette me direz vous ^^ Je vous mets donc un chapitre de Cesse la pluie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci de la patience dont vous faites preuve malgré la longueur de mes publications, vous êtes adorable !_

_Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et je vous dis à très vite !_

_**Callie :** Je te remercie de ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Non, je ne l'ai pas abandonné, je suis juste un peu en retard dans la publication ^^ Voici une suite qui j'espère te plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

OoOoO

Des rapports, encore des rapports, toujours des rapports ! Il y en avait absorbé une si grande quantité, qu'il en faisait une overdose…Combien déjà ? Il n'aurait sut le dire exactement. Il s'était arrêté de compter à 20. Le pire dans tous cela et qu'il ne s'était souvenue de rien, ou de presque rien ! A part de cette mission ou une espèce d'insecte c'était accroché à son coup !

La, les images lui était revenue nettement ! Et…Sheppard comprenait pourquoi son subconscient avait oubliée cet état de chose ! Brrr rien que d'y penser il en avait froid dans le dos ! Enfin, autant essaye de l'oublier, s'il ne voulait pas faire des cauchemars !

En passant devant le bureau de la dirigeant pour se rendre à ces quartiers, John n'avait pas manqué de noter que celle-ci n'était toujours pas revenue de l'infirmerie. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle aille mieux…Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiétait pour elle…Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce que c'était sa supérieur ? Oui…Son amie ? Sa il le savait et le ressentait au plus profond de lui, mais il savait également qu'il y avait autre chose.

Cependant le pilote ne parvenait pas à deviner ce que c'était…Elle l'attirait évidement ! Comme ne pas l'être par une telle femme ? Une femme si sexy, si forte et si fragile à la fois ! Mais outre cette attirance physique, presque animale, autre chose l'attirait chez elle…Oui autre chose… Restait à savoir quoi ? Perdue dans ces pensés, il ne remarqua pas une personne qu'il percuta de plein fouet !

J : « Hey, vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ! » Grogna t –il.

Son visage se radoucis immédiatement, quand il fit la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il parut soudain très gêné, quand la femme posa ces yeux sur lui.

J : (se grattant la tête) « Désolée, je ne vous avez pas vue. Vous allez bien ? Pas de case Elizabeth ? »

Liz sourie devant tant de sollicitude de sa part.

E : « Sa va merci. Vous étiez perdue dan vos pensés ? »

J _: (souriant)_ « Je dois dire que oui. »

Elle hésita quelque seconde. Elle mourait d'envie de lui demander à quoi il pensait. A elle, peut-être ? Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir les mots franchir ces lèvres.

E : « Je peux vous demander à quoi vous pensiez ? » Demanda t- elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur.

John la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, amusé.

J : « Vous êtes bien curieuse dites moi. »

Elle reprit son aplomb devant son sourire.

E : « Je prend des nouvelles de mes hommes. »

Il plissa les yeux avant de grimacer. Elle marqué un point là.

J : « Je pensais au rapport de mission que j'ai lue. »

E : « Et ? »

J : « Et…La plus part ne mon rien évoqué, or mit quand un insecte c'était accroché a mon coup. »

Il est vraie que cette expérience c'était avéré être traumatisante pour elle, comme pour lui.

E : « Mauvais souvenir, mais _(avec un sourire)_ vous y arrivez. »

J : _(souriant) _« J'espère bien ! (_fronçant les sourcils)_ Dites moi, vous vous êtes échappé ou Carson vous à laissez sortir ?

E : « Carson ma laissé sortir. »

J : « Vous allez mieux ? »

E : « Oui et non… »

Autant être franche, de tout façon, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher, même amnésique.

J : « Non ? » demanda t il inquiet.

E : « Carson tiens à ce que je me repose. »

J : « Et il a bien raison ! Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous êtes encore bien pale. »

E : « ça va merci. Je me rendais justement à mes quartiers. »

J : « Puis je vous y accompagner ? »

E : _(souriant)_ « Si vous le souhaitez. »

Il lui sourie et ces ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de la dirigeante. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus totale. Lui, gênée d'être avec Elizabeth. La jeune femme quand à elle, ne parvenant pas à réfléchir correctement avec le militaire à ces cotés, si proche et pourtant si loin…Ils se retrouvaient ensemble devant leur quartier et ils ne pouvaient même pas en franchir le seuil tout les deux ! Quelle poisse !

John, voyant la grimace de la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

J : « Vous allez bien ? »

E : « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. »

J : _(avec un sourire charmeur)_ « C'était un plaisir. »

Liz secoua la tête d'un air désespérait en levant les yeux au ciel. Même amnésique, il restait charmeur et charmant !

J : _(gênée)_ « Dites moi vous ? »

E : « Oui ? » Demanda t elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il se gratta la tête, ne sachant pas comment aborder la question, sans que cela ne semble trop brut, ou trop suspect. Cependant, il ne pouvait se mentir à lui même, il avait le besoin irrésistible d'être avec la jeune femme. Oh et puis zut !

J : « Vous revenez au commande demain ? »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils devant cette demande. Lui manquerait-elle ? Elle ce décida de ne pas, l'embêter sur se point. Il fallait mieux y aller doucement, même si elle ne put se retenir de sourire intérieurement.

E : « Oui, même si Carson souhaite que je prenne une journée de congé. »

J : « Il faut toujours écouter son médecin ! » Dit-il en un sourire.

En tant normale, si les choses avaient été différentes et que John serait tout à fait lui, et serait la pour la soutenir, elle aurait peut-être acceptée la proposition. Sauf que la, les choses étaient totalement différentes et son travail était la seul chose qui pouvait l'empêcher de devenir folle. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui répondit :

E : « Je n'ai jamais été raisonnable. »

Un point qu'ils avaient en commun, en avait ils d'autres ?

E : « Pourquoi ? »

J : « Pour les rapports, vous m'aviez bien promis de les lire avec moi ! _(sur le ton de la confidence)_ Il y en a beaucoup ! »

John n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer que c'était parce qu'il souhaitait passer du temps avec elle….La leader le scruta du regard en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté… Comme si elle allait le croire…Elle était prête à parier qu'il voulait juste passer du temps avec elle ! Enhardie par cette pensée, elle dit :

E : « Bienvenue dans mon monde ! »

J : _(grimaçant)_ « Je préfère le mien ! »

Elizabeth sourie.

E : « Dites moi, comment ces passé votre séances avec Kate ? »

J : « Hum…. Avant ou après que j'ai pesté contre l'hypnose ? »

Liz secoua la tête d'un air désespérait en soupirant.

E : « Colonel ! »

J : « Que voulez vous, je n'aime pas ça ! » Dit-il pour sa défense.

E : « Je sais, mais cela est nécessaire. Alors ? »

J : « Je me suis souvenue d'un truc.» Fit-il en grognant dans sa barbe.

E : « Ah oui ? » Demanda t elle intéressé.

J : « Oui, du divorce de mes parents. »

La diplomate eut un mal fou à cacher sa déception, elle essaye de le masquer derrière un sourire de circonstance.

E : « Je suis sur que ça vous reviendra, ces déjà un bon début ! »

J : « C'est ce que ma dit Kate ! »

E : « Et elle a parfaitement raison. _(Désireuse de couper court)_ si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatiguée, je vais vous laisser. »

J : _(écarquillant les yeux_) « bien sur ! Bonne nuit. » Fit il en un sourire.

E : _(Souriant)_ « Bonne nuit ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois, avant que le Docteur Weir ne rentre dans ces quartiers. John à cet instant, sue qu'il y avait autre chose. Il en était persuadé. La façon dont elle avait coupé la conversation, et ce qu'il venait de lire dans son regard…

Les mots peuvent tromper, mais pas les regards… il fixa un long moment la porte close de ce qui avait été ses quartiers, avant de prendre le chemin des siens.

_OOo_


End file.
